


The Toon Force in Avengers Grimm

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Avengers Grimm (2015), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Rumpelstiltskin destroys the Magic Mirror and escapes to the modern world, the four princesses of Once Upon a Time: Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and Rapunzel; are sucked through the portal too. Well-trained and endowed with magical powers, they must fight Rumpelstiltskin and his army of thralls before he enslaves everyone on Earth with the help of some new allies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this should be interesting...

Once upon a time, there was another world. Only a few had seen it, like Snow White from her kingdom, through a magic mirror, an inverse of their own. A dark place where greed and corruption thrive. It must be kept hidden. If the wrong forces discover this world, it would mean war. A black-haired woman was in a black dress with very fair skin that looked almost as white as snow was shown to be running as a pair of kids were shown to be running as well out of a cottage that was on fire. The woman soon saw the two children and looked concerned for them.

"There's another home that's come and gone." The girl pouted to her brother.

"I'm so sorry." The boy frowned before he hugged her as they were homeless now.

The woman soon hurried to the children as she was going to take them with her into her castle. The two kids looked up to the woman as she helped them out.

"This is no place for small children to be," The woman told the kids. "I'll take you home with me."

"You... You're Princess Snow White." The girl recognized.

"Yes, I am," Snow White nodded. "Come along, children, I'll keep you safe."

The two kids soon nodded back as they followed her to her castle.

"Hopefully those warmongers won't find you in here." Snow White told the kids as she brought them to the safety of her castle.

The children stepped inside and looked around.

* * *

"Mirror, Mirror, where is the king?" Snow White soon asked as she came to a mirror which was a magic mirror as she looked very terrified and worried about what had become of her home. "Is he leading the defense of the castle?"

Villagers were shown to be coming through the kingdom in the mirror.

"Oh, lord! They're coming through the gate!" Snow White panicked. "Why have our people turned against us?! Who's leading this rebellion?!"

The magic mirror soon showed only her reflection.

"Oh, Snow?~" A male voice smirked.

The kids looked a bit worried about the voice.

"Rumplestiltskin." Snow White glared at the source of the voice.

The man smirked as he arrived and bowed loyally as a group of others joined his sides.

"I should've known it was you who brought this darkness upon us." Snow White continued firmly.

Growling was heard as a man was shown coming in and where he is known as The Wolf. The kids felt a bit startled by the man as they hid behind the thrones in the room.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Rumplestiltskin advised Snow White.

"How dare you corrupt members of my royal guard with your black arts!" Snow White glowered. "You realize you've angered all of the kingdoms of this land with your pointless war. Even as we speak, the others are coming."

"Princesses?" Rumplestiltskin asked, unimpressed.

The Wolf even snarled in mockery as the children hid away, feeling scared of the man who was more of a beast than a human.

"Even if you managed to kill me, they will stop you." Snow White glared as she made sure the kids were hidden.

"Kill you?" Rumplestiltskin repeated as he advanced forward. "I need you! I'm here with a deal."

"Where is the king?" Snow White demanded.

"I will leave this squalid little pile of cobblestones you call a kingdom if you do something for me." Rumplestiltskin ignored her question as he made it up, standing face-to-face with Snow White.

"Where is the king?!" Snow White asked him firmly.

Rumplestiltskin soon grabbed Snow White, nearly choking her at the throat as she groaned in pain. "The mirror can be used as a gateway to another world: a world without magic," he then said to her. "A place where I could live like a god."

The kids kept hiding as they feared Rumplestiltskin.

"Send me there and I will take my men and leave," Rumplestiltskin whispered eagerly. "Whatya say?"

"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?!" Snow White snarled impatiently.

Rumplestiltskin soon shoved her to the floor while the kids hid away as he smirked. "Snow White... Fairest in all the land, all that power and what do you do with it?" he then asked in mockery.

"I protect it." Snow White glared from the floor.

"Not very well," Rumplestiltskin mocked. "I've also heard of two children who have special abilities beyond human understanding and I thought maybe I could take them with me to avoid being a burden to the people of our world."

The boy soon held his sister protectively even if he was scared. The Wolf snarled before he grabbed a bag and threw it out in the middle of the floor before a crown rolled out.

"Y-You killed him!" Snow White gasped in fright and anger.

"I had to," Rumplestiltskin smirked. "I knew you wouldn't listen unless I stack the deck in my favor. There's power in the king's death."

Snow White simply looked devastated.

"As it happens, enough to make your army mine in a single stroke," Rumplestiltskin continued. "Of all the times we've done this, your choice has never been easier. Open the portal, let me take the children, and you'll never see me or my army again. Refuse and you'll die."

The children began to feel terrible as Rumplestiltskin was after them before they looked at the mirror as their way out. Snow White stared off in the distance as tears rolled down her face.

"You'll never get a better deal than that." Rumplestiltskin told her fiendishly.

Snow White soon seemed to give in as the mirror glowed bright and some sort of magic came out from it.

"An entire world with no magic!" Rumplestiltskin grinned. "Now to find those children who have no idea what they are capable of."

"Children, run." Snow White muttered.

The children soon ran to the mirror and where as if by magic, they vanished.

"Was that them then?" Rumplestiltskin wondered.

Snow White didn't answer the question, but sneered a bit as she made an icicle appear in her hands.

"We have a deal!" Rumplestiltskin reminded.

Snow White then brought out her ice shard and aimed for his neck.

"If you kill me, The Wolf will kill you!" Rumplestiltskin reminded firmly.

"No life is worth a kingdom." Snow White said before backing away into the magic mirror with him.

Rumplestiltskin soon looked down to the throne and put his foot on one of the armrests and soon flung himself and Snow White right through the mirror as they both fell in backwards. The Wolf growled before he wondered what to do next as war broke out even worse as it was getting dark in the village.

* * *

Three women were soon coming into the throne room as it was dark as night and no one was there.

"Are we too late?" The blonde woman asked.

"This way, come on." The very long brown-haired woman replied as she walked the other two women down through the room.

"There's nobody here." The blonde woman frowned.

"Oh, no! Look, it's the king!" The long brown-haired woman alerted once she saw the crown on the floor. She soon saw the magic mirror as if she knew it had been used.

"Oh, dear lord." The dark-haired woman frowned as she followed the other two women.

"The magic mirror," The long brown-haired woman shook her head. "If the Queen has gone through, then our only choice is to follow her."

Someone was about to go and grab the dark-haired woman in the back before falling on the floor as they seemed to be targeted.

"You missed one." A new woman's voice remarked.

"I could've cured him!" The dark-haired woman glared as the woman came by to get an arrow as she wore a red cloak with a hood over her head.

"Or he could have killed you," The woman with a red cloak said as she took the arrow out of the man. "The Wolf is here. Trust me, you let your guard down like that again and he'll kill all of you, princess powers or not."

"It's such a beautiful chamber." The long brown-haired woman said as she looked around.

The red-cloaked woman decided to leave, but before she could...

"Red, wait," The dark-haired girl said, stopping her. "We can help each other. This affects all of us."

"I'm here for one reason: to kill The Wolf," Red told the dark-haired woman. "I got you this far. Your little mission is just that. Yours."

"Time is swiftly on the other side," The long brown-haired woman told the blonde woman. "The longer we linger, the more time has gone by

"Well, then I guess we should hurry." The blonde woman said.

"You think your home is the only thing destroyed by this war?" The dark-haired woman asked Red. "We've lost kingdoms!"

"I was busy fighting thralls while you were marrying into the life of luxury," Red retorted. "Don't lecture me about war."

"Don't you understand?" The dark-haired woman frowned. "If we kill Rumplestiltskin, all his thralls will be released."

"But The Wolf will go free!" Red defended before smirking as she went to walk away. "Royals... You brought this on yourselves."

"How do we find the queen?" The blonde woman asked.

"Ask the mirror." The dark-haired woman said as she made her way over to the two women.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall... Show us Snow White!" The blonde woman demanded.

The mirror soon glowed from her commands.

"Now what?" The dark-haired woman asked.

"Dead or alive, we find the Queen," The long-haired woman spoke up. "Wherever she is, we rescue her if we have to, and we kill Rumplestiltskin and we end this mess. We have to be prepared for anything."

"Brave little pigs!" The Wolf glared as he had Red in his hands.

"Red!" The dark-haired woman cried out.

"Step away from the mirror or she does." The Wolf threatened.

"He'll kill her either way!" The blonde woman warned her fellow princesses.

Red soon brought out a stake to stab in The Wolf's thigh and broke free as he growled while trying to keep a hold of her before she ended up going in through the mirror. The Wolf then let out a strong and powerful howl.

"Cherry... Cherry... Cherry?!" A voice called.

* * *

"Huh? What?" Cherry blinked as she was in her school's cafeteria with a book called "Once Upon a Time by Henry Daniel Swan-Mills", showing the main world in The Justiceverse as it was called.

"Aren't you too old for fairy tales?" Atticus playfully asked.

"Very funny." Cherry rolled her eyes before sighing softly as her mind was elsewhere before he sat down across her.

"You miss Lionel?" Atticus guessed.

"Uh, yeah..." Cherry admitted. "It's just not like him to leave without telling me or Aunt Selina."

"Well, anyways, how was the story?" Atticus asked.

"Just typical stuff, I guess," Cherry shrugged. "Cinderella goes to the ball before midnight, Rapunzel lets down her long hair, Little Red Riding Hood goes to Granny's house, Sleeping Beauty falls asleep for 100 years until Prince Charming saves her."

"So why read them if they're the same old thing?" Atticus smiled politely to keep her company and her mind off of Lionel's sudden disappearance.

"I guess they just remind me of a simpler time." Cherry replied.

Thor sighed as he was soon coming by with his own lunch to sit with them.

Atticus looked between Cherry and Thor, feeling bad that they both looked pretty sad before stopping to think. "How about we go to the Spellman's house for dinner?" he then suggested to them. "That house feels like a second home to all of us. I could call Hilda and Zelda before our next class."

"I go there for dinner all the time with my uncle." Thor reminded.

"Yes, but we should all go for dinner," Atticus suggested. "It might bring us all some comfort!"

"Yeah, I guess," Cherry shrugged. "And you can invite Mo too who should be coming over right about now."

"Oh, there she is," Atticus smiled before waving at the tomboy to have her sit with them. "Over here, Mo!"

Mo smiled once she saw her friends and came to sit down with them before looking at Cherry and Thor. "Whoa, who put a dark raincloud over your heads?" he then asked.

"You noticed that, huh?" Thor sighed as a literal dark raincloud hung over his head. "Hopefully no one else sees..."

"Lionel's gone somewhere," Atticus whispered to Mo. "I'm trying to help cheer them up."

"Ohh," Mo whispered back before seeing Cherry's book. "You like to read fairy tales, Cherry?"

"I guess it just reminds me of a simpler time," Cherry replied. "This Henry Swan-Mills guy really knows his fairy tales."

"Swan-Mills," Mo chuckled. "That's an interesting name."

"Yeah, it is," Cherry had to admit. "I think my favorite fairy tale is Beauty and the Beast though."

"I like Little Red Riding Hood myself." Mo smiled.

"Mine is Sleeping Beauty." Thor smiled back.

"Really!" Mo smiled. "I never would've guessed that."

"I've been quite partial to Cinderella myself," Atticus remarked. "As well as maybe The Little Mermaid."

"Too bad fairy tales aren't real though." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

The group soon continued to eat their lunch and Atticus made a call to Hilda and Zelda about maybe coming over to dinner as the two women always told them that their home was welcome to them if they ever wanted to come by for a visit. After a few rings, Hilda answered.

"Hello, Ms. Spellman?" Atticus responded.

"Atticus, you don't have to be so formal," Hilda replied. "You can call me Hilda if you want."

"Heh, sorry," Atticus smiled bashfully. "Erm... Do you and Zelda have dinner plans tonight?"

"I don't think so," Hilda replied. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if the others and I could come by for dinner tonight," Atticus said. "We could all use a little cheering up."

"Well, we'd be happy to have you and your friends over," Hilda smiled. "But shouldn't you let your parents know?"

Atticus looked bashful.

"I think you should talk with them first, but you're welcome to come by." Hilda then said.

"Uh, right." Atticus chuckled sheepishly.

Both sides of the phone soon hung up. Hilda then went back to doing what she was doing.

* * *

"Hilda, we have a visitor from upstairs!" Zelda's voice called out.

"Tell Drell I'll see him in a minute!" Hilda called back. "I've got to get these dishes done!"

"Uh, it's not Drell!" Zelda's voice replied which made Hilda grow wide-eyed.

* * *

Atticus then went to call his parents next about going over to the Spellman house for dinner. After a few rings, he soon got an answer.

"Atticus?" Clark's voice replied. "Is there an emergency in school?"

"No, of course not," Atticus smiled as he called Clark first as he knew him as his father longer. "I was just wondering if my friends and I could have dinner with the Spellman family. My friends have just been feeling a little down lately and I thought I'd help make it up to them."

"That's very nice of you," Clark approved of Atticus's decision. "You may go, but I think you should also do your homework and take out the garbage if you come back over tonight."

"Alright and how are Mom and Dad and Jessica doing at home with Patch?" Atticus asked.

"They seem to be adjusting very well," Clark smiled. "It feels good to be back home for all of them, especially your sister."

"Yeah, I can tell she missed Mom and Dad a whole lot," Atticus replied. "Jessica also mentioned an Aunt Delilah who helped teach her some special skills before I was born."

"Well, hopefully I can meet this Aunt Delilah someday." Clark smiled.

"Same here." Atticus smiled back.

Eventually, Atticus got all the contacts out that he needed to and his friends soon did the same and it looked like they were all set to visiting the Spellman house after school for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"What do you mean Drell's not upstairs?" Hilda asked Zelda as they met upstairs. "If he's not here, then who is?"

"It didn't come from the linen closet," Zelda said as she pointed to the ladder going upstairs in their house. "It came from the attic when I was organizing our magic supplies. It's someone we haven't seen in a long time."

"You don't mean--" Hilda started.

"Oh, I do." Zelda nodded.

The witch sisters soon came up into the attic as their magic mirror had glowed a bit before finishing as two children were shown to be in the attic now before they opened their eyes and looked around at where they had ended up.

"Jack..." Hilda spoke.

"Jill..." Zelda added.

"Brother, are we safe?" The girl named Jill asked her brother.

"I think so," The boy named Jack replied. "Luckily I don't see Rumplestiltskin anywhere."

"Thank goodness," Jill sighed. "I hope Princess Snow White will be okay."

"Same here." Jack said before they looked to see they weren't alone.

Hilda and Zelda looked over as Hilda gave a weary wave.

"Miss Hilda and Miss Zelda?" Jack and Jill gasped.

"Hello, it's been a while," Hilda said to them. "Um... What are you two doing in this realm?"

"In this world, no less." Zelda added.

"We had to get away from Rumplestiltskin," Jill frowned. "Our home was put under attack."

"Oh, dear..." Hilda frowned back.

"You didn't happen to see Princess Snow White's friends, did you?" Jack asked. "Cinderella, Rapunzel, and Sleeping Beauty?"

"No, I'm afraid not, dear," Zelda said softly. "It's just me and Hilda and we live in The Magic Realm where we took in and raised our niece, Sabrina."

* * *

Soon, the Spellman sisters brought Jack and Jill downstairs at the kitchen table to share some hot chocolate to soothe the orphans.

"We have to hope Rumplestiltskin isn't able to arrive in The Mortal Realm or else there will be no one that can stop him, except the ones that do have magic." Jack said.

"Let's hope so," Zelda replied. "We're having some company over tonight. I suppose you could stay here with us for a while."

"Unless Drell finds something of course." Hilda said softly.

"Indeed." Zelda agreed.

"Does this company know about magic?" Jill asked.

"Oh, yes, this is a very special group," Hilda replied. "We tell them everything."

"They might be able to help then." Jack smiled.

"We can only hope," Zelda smiled back. "Best manners though and don't be afraid of them."

"I just still hope Princess Snow White can help out," Jill frowned. "It seems that the King is dead."

Hilda and Zelda both frowned as that sounded terrible and it had been a while since they had been in the fairy tale realm and never spoke of it, but that might have to change after Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Thor come over to dinner.

* * *

And this would be in a little while after Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Thor would get home after school and did their homework and chores.

"Lionel, where are you?" Cherry sighed as she looked in Lionel's bedroom of the apartment she shared with her new legal guardian who was her Aunt Selina.

Isis mewed lowly as even she missed Lionel.

"Aunt Selina, I'm going out!" Cherry called out as she went to leave for the night.

"All right, Kitten, I'll see you later." Selina called back.

Cherry soon left the building and started to make her way to her friends before going to the Spellman house.

"Hopefully this can cheer us all up." Atticus smiled.

"It'll be fun." Mo added.

"Yeah, I guess." Thor sighed softly with his hands in his pockets as he kicked a rock as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I'm sure this will be a lot of fun." Patch said as he walked beside them.

"Hope you're hungry." Atticus smiled.

"He's a dog, he's always hungry." Cherry smirked.

Patch stuck his tongue out while Cherry did the same as she lowered one of her eyelids at the Dalmatian.

* * *

The group soon arrived at the Spellman house. Cherry soon rang the doorbell once they got there.

Zelda soon came to the door with a small smile. "Oh, children," she then smiled. "Come on in."

"We're almost adults, Zelda, we're not children anymore." Cherry replied.

"My age is in triple digits, everybody is a child compared to me." Zelda retorted as she let them come inside.

"Fair enough." Cherry shrugged as they walked inside.

"Also, we have two other visitors and I hope you understand and listen to what Hilda and I have to say about them." Zelda said.

The group shared a look and shrugged before they soon saw Jack and Jill.

"...Uh, do you have two kids we never knew about?" Atticus asked as he saw the orphans.

"No, this is Jack and Jill." Zelda replied.

"Jack and Jill?" Cherry scoffed at the names at first. "You mean like in the nursery rhyme?"

"It's complicated, but yes." Zelda nodded.

"Okay and in what way?" Mo asked.

"We can't stay here forever," Jack frowned. "We have to help Princess Snow White."

"And maybe even help Prince Charming so he can be King Charming." Jill added.

"I think you kids have read _waaay_ too many fairy tales," Cherry said in disbelief. "I have a book that's a big collection of them written by some guy named Henry Mills... Rumor has it he comes from a town called Storybrooke."

Hilda and Zelda looked nervous.

"I don't know who this Henry Mills guy is, but we are in danger of Rumplestiltskin!" Jill cried out.

"Riiight," Cherry rolled her eyes. "And I'm Mother Goose and I live with The Old Lady Who Lived in a Shoe."

"Children, you don't understand," Hilda said. "Jack and Jill are telling the truth."

"WHAT?!" The group gasped.

"It's true, children," Zelda added. "The fairy tales you all grew up with are real stories that happened to actual people in an alternate world far different from the one we live in now."

"Wait, wait, wait, so then the fairy tale characters are actually real?!" Thor asked.

Hilda and Zelda simply nodded. Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Thor looked at each other before Cherry seemed to laugh out loud as she thought it was a joke.

"It isn't FUNNY!" Jack snapped as he slammed his hands on the table which accidentally made water gush out and splash Cherry.

"Augh! Hey!" Cherry complained. "Where'd that water come from?"

"Oh... Sorry..." Jack said sheepishly.

"So, wait, you have superpowers too?" Mo asked Jack and Jill.

"Yes, we all do," Jill nodded. "I can turn into animals and Jack can control water and it's not just us."

"It's true, the princesses have powers too." Hilda smiled.

"Are you serious?" Cherry groaned with a sweat-drop. "This cannot be real!"

"Oh, but it is," Jack replied. "Rumplestiltskin was looking for us, but Princess Snow White helped us hide."

"I hope she's alright... Wherever she ended up..." Jill frowned. "I hope the other princesses made it over alright."

"Who knows where they could be?" Zelda replied. "We'll have to check to see where they are... After dinner."

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside of town, Drell was seen walking around as he had a tracker in his hands as he was secretly tracking down Lionel for Cherry and Thor since the 5th-Dimensional being seemed to just disappear off the face of the Earth as some police officers came to interrogate a guy they had found in the alley.

"Come on, where could he be?" Drell asked.

"Look, I don't want any problems, okay, guys?" The man grunted.

Drell soon looked over to see what was going on.

"Listen, officers--" The man tried to defend himself.

"What do you think, Laguardia?" The first officer asked as he pinned the man to the wall. "Think anyone will miss old Jack here if we signed him up for the Mayor's new softball team?"

"Is that what mortal authorities do?" Drell scoffed at himself. "Just threaten to make his life miserable by turning him into a cat or just scare him with a little lightning bolt," he then smirked. "Scares young witches and warlocks every time," he was then about to leave before there was a big bolt of light as young women along with a wolfish man appeared through some sort of magic which made him flinch and look back in shock. "The heck?!"

The wolfish man soon took the dagger out of his leg before sniffing the air. Red grunted as she had a shard in her back before the wolfish man ran off suddenly and she chased after him.

"Red! Wait!" The dark-haired woman cried out.

"Little Red? Cinderella?" Drell called as he saw the women.

"This is Car 2-7! We got a possible 213 at Frist and Freemont!" Laguardia said as he took out his walkie-talkie. "Requesting back-up! They came outta nowhere!"

"What are you three doing in this realm?" Drell asked the young women as he came to them.

"We're looking for someone." The long brown-haired woman replied.

"Would one of them happen to be Snow White?" Drell asked.

"Yes," The long brown-haired woman nodded. "Have you seen her?"

"I'm sorry, girls, I haven't, but I should get you out of here," Drell suggested. "The mortals in this world are too stupid and scared to handle things they don't understand. They're more bound to shoot first and ask questions later."

"Ladies! Get down on the ground!" One of the officers demanded.

"Trust me, those are not knights." Drell then told the princesses in an urgent warning.

"We'll take your word for it, but remember; we have princess powers." The blonde woman reminded him.

"I know you do, but it's not safe for you here." Drell said to them.

"I'll talk to the peasant folk," The woman known as Sleeping Beauty decided. "Hello! Maybe you can help us." she then smiled as she stepped away from the other princesses and the warlock.

"Get down on the ground with your hands behind your head, NOW!" One of the officers demanded sharply.

"Oh, my, no," Sleeping Beauty shook her head. "We're looking for our Queen. Snow White."

"That's it!" The officer glared, about to shoot her with his gun along with his friend only to be sent down to the ground and the other officer's gun turned into a bouquet of flowers.

"For me? You shouldn't have." Cinderella smiled at the flowers before Rapunzel kicked the officer down with his partner.

"You girls still got it." Drell smiled.

"Yeah, but that was dreadful." Sleeping Beauty rolled her eyes.

"I should get you girls to safety, but before that, I have a question for you," Drell said before putting his hands together with some space between. "Have you seen a little guy about this big? He's not a leprechaun, but he's about the size of a small child, has a very big head he can detach at will, has some powers very different from mine?"

The princesses all gave declining responses from that.

"Oh, well," Drell sighed. "Thank you anyway, let's just get you away from this alley."

"Okay then." Cinderella said.

"Hey, ladies!" The man called to them as they were about to leave. "Thanks, um... Or whatever, but you gotta get out of here."

"Thanks for the newsflash, Captain Obvious." Drell rolled his eyes.

"He's a captain?" Cinderella asked. "Then we should treat him with respect."

Drell face-palmed at that as some sirens began to blare. "I'll explain more about this world later," he then said to them. "But the three of you must follow me back home. Looks like my search request will have to wait."

"Do you know where Snow White is?" Rapunzel asked Drell hopefully.

"No, but I'll see what I can do once we're safe," Drell replied. "This town is loaded with criminals that sometimes even the police can't handle."

"Snow White? You don't find her, she finds you." The man said.

"You stay out of this!" Drell glared as a car rode by.

However, Snow White was shown to be in the car and glared at her fellow Fairy Tale Princesses. "Get in!" she told them sharply.

Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Rapunzel soon ran into the car.

"You too!" Snow White then told the warlock.

"But I--" Drell replied.

" _NOW_!" Snow White told him.

"Okay! Miss Bossy..." Drell rolled his eyes with a sigh before getting in the car, then took out his new phone and decided to make a call. "Uh, hey, Hilda? ...I might be home late for dinner tonight." he then said nervously.

"That's okay; just tell me if you might find some princesses and tell one of them that Jack and Jill are safe and sound." Hilda said from the other line.

"Uh, yeah, funny story about that..." Drell smiled nervously. "I'll deliver the message."

"Oh, great!" Hilda beamed. "I just know that the princesses are looking for them."

* * *

In the background, Jack and Jill showed the others that they had their own powers which were water manipulation and animal shape-shifting to prove that there was more to them than there appeared to be.

"So awesome." Patch beamed.

* * *

Drell soon hung up the phone as he sighed at what he just got himself into.

"What took you so long?" Snow White complained to the other princesses.

"Thralls still hold the castle," Rapunzel explained. "They've infiltrated every inch of the Kingdom and beyond."

"The mirror's broken, but a piece of it did come through with us." Cinderella added.

"Where is it?" Snow White demanded.

"I think I saw Red Riding Hood have it before I found you guys." Drell said to the princesses.

"Yes, I believe so too." Cinderella agreed.

"Commoner." Sleeping Beauty scoffed about Red.

" _Ally_ ," Cinderella reminded her before looking to Snow White. "The Wolf came through as well. She's after him."

"Well, all she cares about is killing The Wolf and nothing more," Rapunzel said. "She can't be trusted."

"And what about those children with uncontrollable powers they have no idea how to use?" Snow White prompted.

"They might be at my girlfriend's house as we speak." Drell spoke up.

"Well, we have to find Red, the mirror, and the orphans before The Wolf leads Red to Rumplestiltskin," Snow White advised as she drove like a professional mortal in the 21st century. "If that bastard gets his hands on it, he'll open the portal again and bring his army through."

"Not unless my students and nephew have anything to say about it." Drell said.

"You have students now?" Snow White asked.

"It's a long story." Drell replied as he pushed his glasses back.

"Red won't let that happen, Your Highness." Cinderella reassured.

"I'm not queen of anything anymore." Snow White huffed.

"How long has it been?" Rapunzel asked Snow White.

"Too long." Snow White said.

"Welcome to the 21st century, ladies," Drell said. "Once you're my age, the centuries just fly on by."

Snow White soon sped the car up as they raced down the streets in her new car.

* * *

Back at the Spellman house, Hilda and Zelda shared spaghetti with their guests as they talked and caught up while Jack and Jill tucked into their food.

"I just... I didn't know fairy tales could be real..." Cherry said as she looked at Jack and Jill.

"And I didn't know some fairy tale characters could have powers." Atticus said.

"How did you find out about it, Hilda and Zelda?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, this fairy tale world." Thor added.

"Well, you see, long before you kids and Sabrina were born, we used to travel to all sorts of different realms and places throughout the years with Drell joining us because he and Hilda were first dating," Zelda said before pouting. "Sure, I felt like a third wheel, but I wanted my sister to be happy, so I let him come along with us," she then smiled. "But then he surprised me with what he had found for us to visit like that realm or a place called Middle Earth where we met a wise wizard named Gandolf."

"And don't forget about that time we spent in Hyrule." Hilda replied.

"That place was a little confusing with a princess who shared my name." Zelda reminded.

"Oh, yeah." Hilda smiled bashfully.

"So how was it when you first arrived there?" Mo asked the two witches.

"It was very nice and peaceful at first... Until Rumplestiltskin showed up." Hilda said.

"That ugly guy who turns straw into gold?" Cherry guessed.

"Well, more or less, yes," Zelda replied. "But he also has mind-controlling powers and can brainwash you into doing whatever he wants and you wouldn't even realize it."

"Gosh..." Thor gasped.

"We ran and did whatever we could to survive until Rumplestiltskin made things wrong in the kingdom." Jack frowned.

"Snow White also saved us by sending us in through the mirror," Jill added. "We don't know where she and the other princesses could be though."

"Well, let's hope that Red doesn't focus too much on trying to kill The Wolf or else she'll walk herself into a trap." Zelda said.

"Red, huh?" Mo replied.

"Yes, Little Red Riding Hood," Hilda nodded. "She's an archer."

"And is this wolf an actual wolf?" Atticus couldn't help but ask.

"He's... Pretty aggressive and like an animal, but he's not an actual wolf," Zelda explained. "He's almost inhuman... It wouldn't surprise me if he ended up working with Darkseid before you kids defeated him and helped create The Justice League."

"So he's almost like a literal wolf?" Atticus asked.

"He can be pretty brutal," Zelda warned. "You guys thought you had it rough before, it's nothing compared to The Wolf."

The group looked a little nervous.

"Well, it's not like we'll ever meet him." Cherry shrugged bashfully before she soon ate her cheesy breadstick.

"You just might." Hilda said.

"Yeah, especially if he catches our scent." Jill said, referring to herself and Jack.

"He has a strong sense of smell too?" Atticus asked.

"Why do you think they call him The Wolf?" Jack replied.

"Well... If he comes by, we'll protect you." Atticus then promised.

"Thanks." Jill smiled.

"We'll help out too." Zelda then said.

Jack smiled at her from that.

Hilda checked the time and sighed. "Where is Drell?" she then pouted.

"Maybe he forgot about you." Cherry replied, rather carelessly.

"No way." Hilda shook her head.

"Hmm... Did he have his Spell Phone with him?" Thor asked.

"He called earlier," Hilda replied. "He said he'd be a little late to dinner, but I didn't think it'd be this late."

"I'm sure he's fine, but I can call him later if you'd like." Thor smiled innocently.

"Or maybe we can track him down by GPS on his Spell Phone." Atticus said.

"Whichever works, I guess is fine." Cherry shrugged as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"So, is a Spell Phone basically a cell phone?" Mo asked.

"Yes, but it also uses magical spells," Thor explained to her. "Like if you wanna track someone down, you can find them and teleport right over to their location."

"Hmm... I think I'd like a Spell Phone." Mo smirked.

"So then we can find him by tracking him down by his Spell Phone." Patch smiled.

Jack and Jill looked curious as Zelda decided to clear the table after everyone was done eating.

"All right, make it so, Thor." Hilda signaled.

"Okay!" Thor beamed as he took out his Spell Phone and accessed his uncle's contact information to see where he was as the GPS tracked the older warlock down instantly. "Hmm... He seems to be on the road."

"On the road?" Hilda asked. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I think someone is driving him somewhere or he's driving somewhere." Thor explained.

"Okay, but where is he driving to?" Mo asked.

"Uh... Hard to say right now..." Thor replied.

"Great," Cherry groaned. "First Lionel goes missing and now that pig."

"Oh, something just popped up," Thor soon said. "It looks like they're getting near City Hall, but they're not there yet."

"What would Drell be doing in City Hall?" Mo wondered.

"He's evil! I knew it!" Cherry called out. "He's just using us so he can take over the world with Darkseid and Lex Luthor!"

"There must be some reason he's going there." Atticus said.

"And he's not evil." Hilda told Cherry.

"Sleazy, unreliable, and a bit impulsive, but not evil." Zelda added shamelessly.

Hilda pouted at her sister who hid a small smirk.

"I hope you can find your friend and we can find the princesses with that device of yours." Jill said to the teenagers.

"Oh, we sure will." Atticus said.

"Little Red Riding Hood too hopefully," Mo smiled. "Wherever she might be."

"Knowing her, she's probably with The Wolf." Jack replied nervously.

"Oh, you poor dears," Zelda frowned. "I'm sorry you have to go through all this trouble."

"We better get to City Hall." Atticus said.

"What about dinner?" Thor asked.

"Thor... We're kind of on a mission of utmost importance here..." Cherry reminded.

"...What about dessert?" Thor then asked.

"I..." Hilda spoke up. "...Suppose we have time for a little dessert."

"And hot cocoa?" Thor smiled.

Hilda and Zelda paused.

"...All right, a quick cup of hot cocoa," Cherry said gently before going over the top. " **THEN WE BETTER GET TO CITY HALL!** "

"Somehow that last part almost sounded familiar." Patch said before shrugging.

They soon stopped to have some dessert and hot cocoa before they would move on out.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"That's City Hall," Snow White told the other princesses as they left the car with Drell who kept them company. "He wanted to invade and live like a king, but without his army, he was forced to worm his way into the local power structure. Here, he's Mayor. He's corrupted this city at every level; bankrupted it, building his secure penthouse on the top floor. He keeps the building staffed with security. He even has his own private SWAT Team. He rarely leaves the penthouse. If there's a way up, I haven't found it yet."

"What's next, Lex Luthor is elected President of the United States?" Drell scoffed at himself. "Luckily the kids should be protected from any brainwashing or mind-manipulation since I've given them a special protection spell in case anything were to come out since they're unlike many citizens in this town."

"That's good." Cinderella said.

"I have high confidence and trust in these kids, especially with my nephew there with them," Drell remarked. "Now to help you ladies get settled into this world and century. Your clothes are a little out of date as the young people say nowadays."

"He's right," Snow White agreed. "I'll get a collection of fashion magazines I've been saving up on to help them dress appropriately."

"Great." Drell said.

"City Hall is going to be a challenge too." Snow White said.

"I'm sure you can handle it," Drell replied. "You had to deal with that horrible Regina as your step-mother... I'm pretty sure that woman eats hearts and rips them right out of a victim's chest."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Snow White agreed.

Zelda soon drove her and Hilda's car with the kids in the back and the two adult witches in the front seat as they sped over to where Thor tracked his uncle down.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we there yet?" Patch asked.

"We should be pretty soon." Zelda replied.

"Uh..." Cherry blinked as she saw that they were driving pretty slowly. "Can you guys go a _little_ bit faster?"

Zelda looked aghast with wide eyes. "Chery! It's a school zone!" she then defended.

"Uuugggh..." Cherry rolled her eyes with a groan.

"Okay, that's it, I'm taking control." Thor said before using his magic to make the car go faster.

"Thornton!" Hilda and Zelda gasped.

"YEE-HAW!" Thor laughed as they sped down the road at ludicrous speed.

"That boy." Hilda sighed.

"He's going to be part of our family someday." Zelda smirked.

"Hmph." Hilda pouted at that.

"We should be there in no time." Atticus said.

"Who knows what could be happening in City Hall right now?" Cherry asked in concern.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

A redheaded woman with glasses known as Maven appeared to be hard at work at her desk, typing at her keyboard before a couple of men came to see her.

"Mayor wanted to see us." One man said to the woman.

"Just a moment," Maven said as she answered the phone. "Your Honor, officers Ernst and Laguardia are here for you," she then informed before waiting a few moments for a response. "Right away," she then said before hanging up and led the two men to see the new mayor of town. "Right this way. Mayor Heart will see you now."

Rumplestiltskin was seen drinking something from a glass as Maven and the two police officers were seen walking in.

"Officers Ernst and Laguardia here for you, sir." Maven informed as she walked inside.

"Of course!" Rumplestiltskin smirked as he came to meet them up close. "Boys! Come in, come in... Thank you, Ms. Maven," he then said to the redheaded woman. "Why don't you head home for the evening? Go visit your dear friend, Selina."

Maven felt confused at first.

"Forget what you saw here." Rumplestiltskin then said as his eyes glowed.

Maven's eyes widened before she soon walked away to leave the men alone to talk.

"You boys are supposed to be out there rounding up new recruits," Rumplestiltskin said firmly. "What happened?"

"Well, Your Honor--" Officer Ernst started.

"They said they were looking for Snow White." Officer Laguardia interrupted.

Rumplestiltskin turned sharply. "Who said they're looking for Snow White?" he then asked them sharply.

"There were three of them, female," Officer Ernst informed. "Talked kinda funny. There was a fat guy with them with long hair."

"Where are they?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

The officers seemed quiet for a moment.

Rumplestiltskin merely glared at them impatiently.

"Escaped... Your Honor." Officer Ernst soon finally said.

"It was like they were magic." Officer Laguardia added.

"Like they were magic," Rumplestiltskin imitated him mockingly. "MAGIC!" he then repeated sternly as he grabbed the man by his throat and pinned him against the wall as his eyes glowed before letting him go.

Officer Ernst turned away with a wince as that had to be painful and unpleasant.

"You a family man, Ernst?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Wife, sir." Ernst said with a gulp.

Rumplestiltskin nodded at that. "Tell you what... I'm gonna make you a deal," he then began. "Find the princesses and this fat guy, find Snow White and those two orphans and bring them back here so that they don't ruin my plans for this city!" he then finished, very angrily.

Ernst nodded as he tried to hide his fear.

"Do that... And I won't send you home to your wife like that." Rumplestiltskin then said as he held the officer's badge with a glance at Laguardia who was traumatized and injured, seeming to have black marks on his eyes now.

"Now go do your job!" Rumplestiltskin glared. "Put 'em with the others. Go! Now!"

Officer Ernst soon went to do what he was told as he felt scared and obedient.

* * *

**_Back with the others..._ **

Snow White was about to take Drell and the princesses back to where she lived in this world before a car sped down the road and came to stop in front of them. Hilda and Zelda soon got out of the front seats as Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Thor, Patch, and the twins soon got out of the car to see them.

"So much better." Thor said.

"We're lucky the police didn't catch us for going that fast." Hilda glared.

Thor looked bashful.

"Hilda." Drell smiled.

"And us!" Thor then added with a wide smile.

"Yes, and you." Drell rolled his eyes playfully.

"Princess!" Jack and Jill called once they saw Snow White.

"Jack! Jill!" Snow White called back.

The three soon ran into each other and hugged warmly. Drell smiled before yelping as his ear was tugged on.

"You could've told me what was going on, you know," Hilda narrowed her eyes sharply. "I make spaghetti and cheesy breadsticks because the kids decided to come by for a visit and this is how you repay me?!"

"Well, sorry if I wasn't expecting princesses from The Fairy Tale Realm." Drell said.

"Hmm..." Hilda pouted firmly as she put her hands on her hips.

Drell winced a bit as he rubbed his ear as it was very sore right now.

"Come inside with me," Snow White told the others. "I have a new place right now."

"You found a castle here?" Jack and Jill gasped hopefully.

"Well, not exactly." Snow White replied.

* * *

Once inside, they saw what Snow White meant.

"Wow, nice place." Thor said.

"Almost reminds me of where I live with Aunt Selina." Cherry added.

"It's not much, but it's home right now." Snow White replied.

They soon walked inside and Snow White told them everything they needed to know about Rumplestiltskin in this world.

"By the time I knew what he was doing, it was too late," Snow White soon said as she sat on her couch. "He controls everything. Police, emergency systems, Press, he never had this much power before... Though he doesn't seem to be able to control The Justice League I've heard about in this town. People here are helpless against him."

"How did we not see that happening?" Mo wondered.

"Because I protected all of you with a special spell after I felt something coming while I was looking for Lionel." Drell informed.

"We have to tell the Justice League about this." Thor said.

"Good luck with that." Drell replied.

"You personally know the Justice League and their little helpers?" Snow White asked.

Atticus chuckled. "Funny story about that." he then said to the black-haired woman.

"You might as well show them." Drell shrugged to his students and nephew.

"You sure, Uncle?" Thor asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it if I wasn't sure." Drell replied.

The group looked at each other before Thor took out a random cloud and soon let the thunder and lightning strike himself and his friends in a non-painful way which turned all of them into their superhero forms.

"...You're the helpers?!" Snow White asked.

"There's another member of us, but he's gone missing." Nature Girl replied.

"And where he's Bat-Mite." Drell said.

"Bat-Mite?" Snow White asked. "I thought he was a bug."

"At least Lionel didn't hear that." Thunder Boy whispered as Lionel hated being called a bug or a mouse due to his smaller size and costume, not to mention the one time that The Joker called him a pig in a Bat costume.

"I'm just glad we've found you," Jill said to Snow White. "Especially after we were brought into this strange different world."

"So how is he building his army?" Drell asked Snow White.

"You mean besides his mind control?" Snow White replied.

"Yes, like, where did all of this start?" Drell explained.

"It's not pretty," Snow White replied. "He started with the police, turned them into his own private task force. They're even more criminal than cop."

Patch cupped his muzzle with his paw as he came beside the group while still in his regular form.

"Or... They conveniently disappear," Snow White then added. "They're taking people one-by-one, turning them into thralls for a new army. Those who oppose him risk more than simple servitude. The mirror complicates things. Hopefully your friend Red understands what she has, if Rumplestiltskin gets to it before we do, there's nothing to stop him from attacking the city with an entire royal army."

"So where is he now?" Hilda asked.

"He's probably in City Hall right now if I had to guess," Snow White replied. "He took over for the previous king of this land."

"Mayor." Drell corrected.

"That too," Snow White replied. "Hiding in plain sight for now, storing his new army in pockets all over the city. When he's ready, he will attack."

"We can't let that happen." Lady Gothika said somberly.

"We can't," Snow White agreed. "We'll never be able to get close to him."

"If the mirror fragment can re-open the portal that means we can go back home, right?" Sleeping Beauty asked.

"We can worry about getting home after we take care of Rumplestiltskin." Snow White replied.

Sleeping Beauty seemed to frown at that.

"We need to find Red before he does." Snow White then added sharply.

Thunder Boy soon took out a communicator, looking ready to call The Justice League for back-up. "We'll need all of the help that we can get." he then said to the others.

Drell looked over before sighing. "All right, but give them a moment if they don't believe you at first." he then said.

"Okay, Uncle!" Thunder Boy beamed as he sent a distress call to the Justice League.

After a short moment, the distress call was answered. The group gathered around while Thunder Boy had a bit of a goofy smile on his face.

"What is it?" Batman's voice asked. "Who's there?"

"Hey, Batman." Lady Gothika said.

"Gothy?" Batman replied. "Catwoman told me you were going to be at a friend's house tonight."

"Uh, yeah, about that..." Lady Gothika said a bit slyly. "My friends and I have made an incredible and unbelievable discovery that you might not believe at first."

"Yeah, but just hear us out." Thunder Boy said.

Batman seemed to sigh sharply. "What is it?"

* * *

And so, the group soon shared the information with him and the rest of The Justice League who soon overheard what the younger members had shared with them.

"So, let me get this straight," Green Lantern soon said. "You guys found a group of fairy tale characters who are here because Rumplestiltskin ran them out of town and they're fairy tale princesses with their very own superpowers?"

"Well... Yeah." Superboy shrugged.

Green Lantern and Flash shared a look before they both burst out laughing like that was the silliest thing they had ever heard.

"It's the truth." Thunder Boy glared.

"Right, right, I'm sure," Flash chuckled. "And Superboy is part fish."

"HEY!" Superboy snapped. "Don't make us come over there!"

Flash and Green Lantern just kept on laughing before a cracking of a whip startled them and made them stop.

"I believe Kitten and her friends." Catwoman said sharply as she soon came to see them.

"What?!" Flash and Green Lantern asked.

"The kids would never lie to us or let us down, they're very mature for their ages," Catwoman replied. "Unlike some people I could mention."

Green Lantern and Flash sunk in their chairs from that.

"Though, I have to ask," Catwoman said. "Kitten, do you and your friends have proof?"

"Yes, Auntie," Lady Gothika replied. "We could come meet you at the Hall of Justice."

"Before that though, the others will have to blend in." Snow White told Lady Gothika due to how old-fashioned Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel, Jack, and Jill looked.

"Oh, right; they'll need new looks." Nature Girl said.

"Maybe Superboy can use his crystal powers to make them outfits to blend in?" Thunder Mutt suggested.

"Do you do such a thing?" Snow White asked Superboy.

"Yes, it's complicated to explain, but it's true," Superboy said. "...I'll just need something to look at since I'm a little rusty at making some girl outfits without a reference."

"Sure," Snow White said before taking out some fashion magazines for her friends. "You'll need to blend in if we're going to stop Rumplestiltskin."

"Let's hope this works." Drell said.

Superboy picked up the fashion magazines and began to close his eyes as he transferred his crystal power over to the three fairy tale princesses.

"The last thing we want is to draw attention," Snow White warned. "If they find us, it's over. Can you manage that?" she then asked.

Sleeping Beauty and Rapunzel shared a look with each other.

"No problem." Cinderella reassured.

And so, the three fairy tale princesses soon had clothes to make them fit into the world and neighborhood a lot better.

"Great!" Thunder Boy smiled.

The girls looked a little unsure of their new outfits at first.

"You'll get used to them." Lady Gothika said.

"All right," Superboy said. "I think we should go to the Hall of Justice to straighten this out."

"We should probably head back home," Drell said to the Spellman sisters. "I think our work here is done."

"Wait, what about us?" Jack and Jill asked.

"What about you?" Drell shrugged.

"I guess I should get you guys some outfits too to fit in around here," Superboy said to the twins. "Stand back and don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."

Jack and Jill soon stood straight before they were given average kid outfits which were simple collared shirts with a skirt and pair of shorts with dress shoes with a bow in Jill's hair and a baseball cap on Jack's head.

"Pretty generic." Lady Gothika said to Superboy.

"I did my best," Superboy shrugged. "No one will suspect them."

"Oh, I like this look." Jill smiled.

"Guess it'll do for now." Jack added.

"All right, let's get you guys to the Hall of Justice," Nature Girl advised. "You're fine as long as you stick with us."

"That's comforting to know." Jill smiled.

"Come on, Hilda," Drell soon told his girlfriend. "We're not needed here anymore."

"Aww." Hilda frowned.

"Did you wanna help?" Zelda asked her sister.

"Well... Maybe a little bit." Hilda replied bashfully.

"Of course." Zelda said playfully.

"It couldn't hurt, right?" Hilda asked Drell. "We've helped out a lot in the world of Once Upon a Time."

"That's the Fairy Tale Realm." Zelda told the kids since they didn't know and they nodded at that in response.

"Yes, I suppose we did help out, even if we couldn't save Red's family in time when The Wolf decided to attack them for being notorious animal hunters," Drell said to Hilda. "Also that time when Goldilocks was nearly attacked by those bears."

The group looked nervous and worried about that, especially for Red who had her family killed like that.

"That's scary!" Thunder Boy yelped.

"Thor, don't eavesdrop." Drell scolded his nephew.

"Sorry." Thunder Boy replied innocently.

* * *

They soon went back to the cars and went to visit the Hall of Justice. Once in the cars, they drove off to their destination.

"So, this, uh, Wolf guy?" Cherry spoke up. "He killed Little Red Riding Hood's family?"

"Yes." Drell simply said. "They're sworn enemies because of that and Red's grandmother took her in and taught her how to fight on her own and shoot arrows like a professional archer."

"Guess we'll call her Red Arrow then," Cherry smirked. "She'd probably get along well with Green Arrow and Speedy."

"Unless she stays too focused on trying to kill The Wolf." Drell said.

"Sworn enemy, huh?" Cherry asked.

"More or less, yeah," Drell replied. "I swear that man is actually a wolf at times."

"Hence the name." Hilda remarked.

"I hope you kids are careful enough not to meet him." Drell then said to Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Thor, and Patch.

"Well, I'm not afraid of some wolf, no matter what people might think." Patch remarked.

"Besides, we've faced much worse then some guy acting like a wolf." Mo said.

"He can be pretty brutal... He'll hurt or kill anyone who stands in his way..." Drell advised. "Even a child or a woman."

They soon pulled up to the Hall of Justice and since Atticus was the first one out, he took out a key card to open the door to let everybody else inside as the older heroes had a meeting to discuss what the kids told them about.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry a night at your friend's house had to be interrupted, Kitten." Catwoman softly told her niece.

"That's okay, Auntie," Cherry reassured. "I should've known that crime wouldn't take a holiday just for me to have some fun with my friends."

"Well, like Batman says crime never takes a holiday." Catwoman said.

"It's true, I've said that." Batman nodded.

"Aww... You guys are having the same thoughts," Cherry cooed. "When's the wedding?"

Batman gave her a sharp look.

"...I'm just gonna sit down now." Cherry said bashfully as she shuffled over to her chair.

"Okay, so how exactly are these fairy tale characters real?" Flash asked.

The group soon looked over at Drell, Hilda, and Zelda to explain that.

"Please, allow us to explain," Zelda said. "They don't come from this Mortal Realm."

"Then where do they come from?" Green Lantern asked. "We weren't totally sure about magic up until we met you guys when Zatanna decided to tutor your niece for magic and superpowers."

"Well, they come from The Fairy Tale Realm," Hilda informed. "It's a realm where the fairy tale characters live as a society among each other and not in a way you would probably know like with Little Red Riding Hood visiting her grandmother with a Big Bad Wolf after her or Jack and Jill simply going up a hill for some water and that sort of thing."

"We all also have our own very special abilities," Snow White added before she held out her hand. "For example..." she then said before she made an icicle appear in her hand.

"Whoa... Cool." Green Lantern smirked with a pun.

"I can tell you're the comedian of the group." Snow White remarked.

"He tries to be anyway." Cherry smirked.

Zatanna soon poked her head out as everybody else met the fairy tale characters up close as they showed what they could do, being both unlike normal civilians or strangers to the city as well as this unique realm.

"So, we need your help to stop Rumplestiltskin after he came to this world and broke the mirror that became mine after the defeat of my step-mother, Queen Regina." Snow White said to the Justice League members.

"Yeah, but that could be hard unless we can find someone who has information where we can find him." Superman said.

"Maybe that one guy we met before Snow White came with her car." Drell suggested.

"Which guy?" Superman asked.

"He seemed to know about Snow White before we found her," Drell replied. "He seemed to know more than what he was saying while in the alley. He says 'You don't look for Snow, Snow looks for you'."

"Oh, I think that guy's name is Mack or something," Superman said. "Perhaps you could go talk with him."

"Actually, it's Jack." Snow White said.

"Well, that's going to be confusing." Jack said.

"Anyway, if he knows Snow White, he might be able to help." Drell said.

"Great, so you guys find him and we'll wait for you here." Green Lantern replied.

"...Sure, GL," Cherry said before facing the twins. "Maybe you should go by different names for the time being."

"We just can't let Rumplestiltskin find us," Jill said. "He'll probably drain our abilities for himself."

"Knowing Rumplestiltskin most likely." Drell said.

"He seems like that kind of guy to do that." Jack said.

"That's why I protected you two," Snow White said to them. "In my home and sending you in through the mirror."

"All right, so what do we call ourselves?" Jill asked.

"I dunno, Steven and Nora?" Cherry shrugged as that felt like a sudden thought to think over. "You can pretend to be our cousins or whatever."

"Cool." Jack smiled.

"So, where do we find Jack?" Thor asked Snow White. "And I mean the one that might have information on where Rumplestiltskin is."

"He usually hangs around in the alleys," Snow White replied as she crossed her arms. "He has a lot of friends down there."

"Ooh, chummy," Cherry replied. "He sounds like a troublemaker if you ask me."

"And no doubt he won't exactly be happy when we come., Drell said. "The way he said Snow White finds someone made it sound like Snow White was bad news."

"I can be if you cross me," Snow White smirked. "Remember how I took down Regina?"

"You know what I mean," Drell smirked back before facing Hilda and Zelda. "So, you wanna help out, huh?"

"Why not?" Zelda replied. "We try our best to help out the kids, especially Sabrina. By the way, how's her training going over here?" she then asked.

"She's been working so hard." Hilda added.

"She's still working pretty hard," Wonder Woman said. "Especially with Zatanna, she and Salem stayed for dinner, though I think Salem stayed for more than just food or watching Sabrina's superhero training."

"Yeah, that sounds like Salem." Patch nodded.

Sabrina soon came out with Zatanna.

"Ah! Sabrina! My favorite niece!" Drell beamed.

"...I'm not your niece." Sabrina blinked.

"You will be someday!" Drell grinned. "You can help us help the Fairy Tale Princesses stop Rumplestiltskin!"

Sabrina looked wide-eyed before backing up nervously as she thought Drell had gone crazy.

"No, Sabrina, he hasn't gone crazy." Hilda said, already knowing what her niece was thinking.

"Then what is he talking about?" Sabrina asked.

Drell sighed sharply. "Well, all right, but pay attention 'cuz I'm only gonna say this once." he then told her.

* * *

And so, everything was explained about what was going on up until now which often sounded too good to be true.

"I see..." Sabrina said. "You sure this wasn't caused by that one villain I heard about from Zatanna?"

"Which villain?" Zelda asked.

"The Queen of Fables." Sabrina said.

"Ohh, I remember her," Salem then said before shivering. "Guh... But no, Sabrina, I know exactly what they're talking about." he then said to the teenage witch.

"You do?" Sabrina asked the cursed warlock.

"Yep, I sure do." Salem nodded.

"So what do we do?" Sabrina asked.

"First, we find the Jack that Snow White is after," Drell replied. "Justice League, stay on standby while I take my nephew and his friends to the man she's interested in."

"Works for us," Batman said. "We'll catch up with you eventually."

Drell, the princesses, Jack, Jill, the Spellman sisters, Sabrina, Salem, and the adventure group soon took off.

"Ya know, The Queen of Fables being behind this would make a lot of sense." Green Lantern said to the others.

"Not now." Wonder Woman scolded.

"So, where do you think this Jack might be, Snow White?" Cherry asked.

"If I know Jack, he'll be in the alley making up a poor man's Las Vegas." Snow White replied.

"Sounds like someone who's trying to make a quick buck." Sabrina said.

"You bet," Snow White replied. "So, you're a witch? I hope you're not related to Elphaba and Evanora."

"I promise you, she's not," Drell told Snow White. "Sabrina wasn't even born in Oz."

"Let's try to keep it that way." Snow White replied.

* * *

**_And so..._ **

"Find the jack! Find the jack! Come on, sir, you can find the jack!" The sleazy man smirked as he played with his cards with a customer who came to see him to win big, but he wouldn't. "Where is he? You ready?"

The man soon picked the card in the middle after the cards were all shuffled.

"This one? Are you sure? This is the one you want? The center one? Alright, here we go!" Jack replied before checking the card and shaking his head. "Ah, that's the queen! That's not it, that's not the one."

"Aw, man! My mom's gonna kill me." The customer complained before walking off.

"This is the poor man's Vegas, but you can get rich by playing the poor man's Vegas," Jack smirked. "It's the magical moment! I can feel it. I can feel it in the air--"

Snow White and the others soon came to see him.

"Aw, come on, Snow!" Jack complained to the black-haired woman.

"Hello, Jack." Drell said as he grabbed Jack by the throat and lifted him a few inches off of the ground as he looked pretty steamed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack said. "What's the big deal?"

"We need to talk with you about something." Drell smirked a bit as he kept his grip, nearly choking Jack.

"I don't want any trouble, alright?" Jack choked. "Can someone call off Tiny here so I don't turn blue?!"

"All right, Drell, let him go." Hilda suggested.

"All right... If that'll make you happy." Drell said to her before lowering Jack back down on the ground.

"Thanks!" Jack said once he was finally able to breathe.

"Now talk." Snow White demanded.

"I told you last time, Snow; I don't want any problems with the Mayor." Jack said as he caught his breath.

"Just wanna know what you've been hearing, Jack," Snow White demanded.

"That's what you said before," Jack retorted before looking nervous from the woman's sharp gaze. "I-I don't know, okay?"

Snow White just kept giving him a rather fierce look.

"Look, maybe... Maybe I heard about a bar... Got tore up last night, okay?" Jack soon revealed.

"See how easy." Snow White said.

"But you didn't hear that from me." Jack told her.

"Then who did we hear it from?" Thor asked out of confusion.

"I'll tell you about that later." Cherry rolled her eyes.

* * *

The princesses soon walked off with their new allies after getting information out of Jack, though he looked curious as he saw the twin orphans as they went to visit a local tavern.

"Well, this place seems interesting." Hilda said.

"I dunno if we can go in there," Cherry said. "We're waaaay under 21... Well, not way, but--"

"Oh, just get in here," Drell told her. "If anybody tries to stop you guys, I'll clobber 'em."

"I see you still got it too." Snow White smirked at Drell's brute force.

"I use brute force whenever the situation needs it." Drell said.

"Sometimes I do too!" Thor piped up before narrowing his eyes in a bit of a scary way. "You don't wanna mess with me... I will destroy you if you belittle me..." he then said in a scary voice.

The group stepped away nervously as an angry Thor was a very frightening Thor.

The princesses explored the tavern curiously.

"Why would she come here?" Cinderella wondered.

"You're surprised?" Sleeping Beauty scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Hey! Pay attention." Rapunzel scolded.

Snow White was seen talking with someone who told her who saw Red last as he pointed to a man. The widowed princess soon walked over to the man with a bottle of booze at hand. The man soon looked up as he saw her looking at him.

"Hey," Snow White said to him. "I heard you got a story to tell."

The man soon took Snow White and the other princesses over to the bar as Drell decided to play some pool to pass the time, though glared at the men who tried to snatch away Hilda and Zelda as they found them to be very attractive.

"Last I heard, Iron John's got her," The man soon told Snow White about what happened to Red. "But, s-she didn't kill those men. No, it was him, it was him, it was him, it was him--"

"All right, take it easy, ya broken record." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"The guy who cut my neck," The man soon continued. "Scariest damn thing ever to happen to me."

Snow White soon slapped money down onto the bar table. "Thanks for sharing." she then said once they got the information that they needed.

"Now, do you need anything else?" Sabrina asked the man.

The man looked over before grinning towards Sleeping Beauty and Hilda. "How 'bout a kiss from one of each?" he then suggested hopefully.

"You do it, you die!" Drell threatened from the pool table.

"It's okay, I got this." Sleeping Beauty said before uses her princess power to put the man to sleep.

Drell nodded sharply before he shot the next ball which made the other balls follow the white ball into the pockets. The man he was playing against looked wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.

"I call that my 'Follow the Leader' shot," Drell smirked. "Child's play, my friend, child's play."

"So Snow, do you know where Iron John would be?" Thor asked.

"If Iron John's got Red, then I know where she is." Snow White nodded.

"So you do know?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I just hope that we're not too late." Snow White replied.

"Iron John... I don't think I know that fairy tale well." Cherry commented.

"We'll explain later." Hilda said as Cherry looked down to the fairy tale collection book she had in her grip.

"I just hope some friends like Alice will be safe." Jack said to Jill.

"Especially from The Hatter." Jill replied.

"Yeah, that guy has a few screws loose." Drell said.

* * *

They soon made their way out of the bar.

"Alice and the Hatter?" Cherry asked.

"I'll tell you later." Drell replied on the way out.

"I just hope wherever Red, she'll be okay." Jill frowned.

"Let's hope we find her before Rumplestiltskin does." Atticus said.

"That's the best shot we got and if anything major happens, you kids can call The Justice League." Hilda said.

"Yes, they seem protective of you and very helpful," Zelda added. "Cherry, it also seems that your aunt has decided to join The League."

"Uh, yeah," Cherry replied before smirking. "She has her personal reasons for that."

"Ooh." Hilda smiled.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Red..._ **

The red hooded girl was shown to be walking about with some men by her side, looking stern and fierce as always.

"Hey, John!" One man called out as they came to a man who appeared to be hard at work as he brought out a quiver. "Present for ya!"

"Well, it's about time!" The man who was named John replied as he stepped out of the shadows to see the other men with Red by their sides. He soon approached the red hooded girl and grabbed her by her face as he saw scars on her face. "Who did this to you? My boys?"

Red shook her head a bit as she got herself free and just glared at John in cold, dead silence.

"Explain." John said firmly as he held an arrow in front of Red.

Red smirked a bit cockily from that. "It's called an arrow." she then told him like he was an idiot.

"Uh-huh..." John glowered before whacking her with the arrow, but didn't stab her. "This was sticking out of the back of my favorite bar. WHY?!"

"I missed." Red replied darkly.

"Missed who?" John glared.

"The guy who really killed your men." Red firmly explained.

One of the men simply scoffed, not believing her.

"I'm a man who appreciates order," John firmly told Red. "You upset that order, we got cops sniffing around here. That would be bad. You say didn't do it, prove it. Who did?" he then demanded as he got up in her face.

"It's a monster in the skin of a man and the longer you keep me here, the more of your men he will kill." Red warned.

This just caused all of John's men to laugh, still not believing a word she was saying.

"Anything else?" John asked Red.

"Yeah," Red replied confidently. "I'm gonna kill him."

John soon laughed at that. "How are you gonna do that?" he then asked with a smirk.

Red smirked back before she soon grabbed onto his shoulders and flung herself right over his head while in the air and pulled him down by his chain necklace which made some of the men look startled that she was more capable than they thought. "Like this." she then told him with a grin as she held the necklace close around his throat, nearly choking him.

John soon grunted as he got the chain off and she soon took that time to run off into the shadows. "OPEN FIRE!" he then told his men.

John's men began to start shooting at Red only to miss her as she used a table to as her shield. Red soon came up from the table as the men got ready to reshoot with new ammo, though she brought out an arrow with a firework attached to it. She then shot it to the sky before it shot one of the men and hit his forehead, though there was a plunger stuck to it, so it didn't stab him. The firework soon exploded and they were all surrounded by smoke and began to cough.

"Where is she?!" One of the men glared as Red seemed to be gone.

"There she is!" Another man called out as Red soon began to run off and so they chased after her. "Go! Get her! Go, go, go!"

As they went after Red all of them were encountered by the police.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" An officer snapped as he held his gun high. "ALL OF YOU!"

Red soon felt trapped as the men behind her put their hands up in defeat and she now had no way out.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Rumplestiltskin..._ **

"She's no princess, but she could be used as a bargaining chip," Rumplestiltskin said as he was on the phone. "Yeah. Alright. Keep her there, 'til I arrive."

Maven walked with Rumplestiltskin until she gasped and saw something overwhelming. "Oh! Sir!"

"Stay back!" A police officer called out as he brought out his gun as they faced a certain man.

The Wolf was soon shown as he growled at the police officer and began to attack him as Rumplestiltskin smirked at what he was seeing.

"Sh-Sh-Should call security, sir?" Maven asked Rumplestiltskin.

"No, wouldn't matter if you did," Rumplestiltskin smirked as The Wolf walked over to them. "Good to see you, my friend."

"I didn't come alone." Wolf growled as he actually talked that time.

"Believe me, I know," Rumplestiltskin said to him. "I was just on my way to question the red one."

"She's got a piece of the mirror fragment." Wolf informed.

"You don't say?" Rumplestiltskin asked before picking up the police officer's gun as he cocked it. "Your timing couldn't be better. Public office can be so... Boring..."

"Your Honor! Please!" The fallen officer cried out as he crawled across the floor in fear and agony.

"I'm not one for subtly," Rumplestiltskin told him coldly. "I prefer... A grand gesture. Maven will arrange for a car to take you to the den," he then told The Wolf. "You do whatever you want with your little Red plaything. Bring me the mirror. My army awaits." he then demanded. He then took out the gun and shot the officer right in the head, killing him instantly.

The three adults then walked off together to get back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meanwhile with Snow White and the others..._ **

The police soon put yellow tape everywhere to block the way that they were going.

"This isn't right." Snow White said somberly.

"Look." Rapunzel said as she pointed out to see a couple of police officers on duty.

"This is bad." Drell said.

"Great, now my confidence has dropped if Drell's worried." Cherry groaned.

"Cops never bother Iron John," Snow White scoffed. "Something must be going on."

Jack and Jill began to look scared.

"It's Red." Cinderella guessed.

"We don't know that." Sleeping Beauty said.

"We have to be sure." Jill replied in worry before Jack took her hand and gently squeezed it to soothe her.

"They look weak," Rapunzel smirked at the police officers at work. "Let's take 'em."

The others looked at Snow White to see if that was a good idea or not.

"Alright... You heard the woman." Snow White smirked in approval.

"Alright, then let's do it." Cherry smirked.

* * *

They soon went in behind the fence to go and see the police officers who guarded the area.

"This place creeps me out, man." One officer said to the other.

"Come on," The other officer scoffed before taking out a cigarette, looking ready to light it. "What do you think they're gonna do with Iron John and his boys?"

"Who cares?" The first officer sighed with a shrug.

The second officer began to try and flick the lighter he had on.

The first officer shivered. "It got cold all of a sudden." he then said in worry.

The second officer's lighter even turned to solid ice, making him drop it right on the ground. Rapunzel then lashed out her hair to grab the first officer and gagged his mouth as she used her hair to go around his mouth and to pull him back like some rope. And where he began to try and breathe, but with his mouth gagged he couldn't as he passed out.

Sleeping Beauty soon came to the other officer to knock him out instantly with her power. "Nighty-night~" she then said with a smirk.

The smoking officer then suddenly dropped to the floor as he passed out.

"All right, so what do we do now?" Patch asked.

"We look for whatever those cops were guarding." Snow White replied as they took a look around.

"Since the police answer to Rumplestiltskin, these two were most likely guarding Red." Drell said.

Suddenly, a man rushed over and Sleeping Beauty felt startled, so she let loose her power which made the man fall in the middle of the ground. A crowd soon roared as they came to stop the princesses, but they were getting ready to fight back as Rapunzel twirled her hair like a lasso.

"Hold them back!" Snow White told the others.

"You got it." The adventure group said.

Everybody soon used their special abilities to their advantage against the roaring crowd.

"I can hold them off." Cinderella said.

"This, I gotta see," Sabrina commented as Cinderella went into position. "Cinderella was always my favorite fairy tale when I was a little kid."

"Mine too." Atticus said.

Cinderella soon made the drabs come down before her princess powers began to change them into a metal fence.

"Yeesh!" Mo winced a bit. "They seem more feral than human."

"I could say the same thing." Zelda agreed.

"This is bad," Snow White said as she realized what was happening. "He's mobilizing his army. We have to assume he has the fragment and he's preparing an attack. He probably has stocked piles like this all over the city. We're gonna have to give up searching for Red," she then suggested. "Time's up."

"We can't give up now, Your Majesty," Jack frowned. "Not when Rumplestiltskin is still in this realm."

"I'm sorry, children, but it might be for the best." Snow White replied.

"If Rumplestiltskin has found Red, then why hasn't he used the mirror fragment yet?" Atticus asked.

Snow White went silent as that was a good question.

"It's because he doesn't have it; Red does." Cinderella answered.

"Correct." Atticus said.

"Her again." Sleeping Beauty scoffed.

"Oh, I've had just about enough of you!" Cherry glared, about to go after her, but Hilda and Zelda held her back. "Lemme at her! Lemme at her!"

"You may not think she's worth anything, but I'm not giving up on her." Cinderella firmly told the blonde princess.

"No life is worth a kingdom." Snow White shook her head.

"And he has the mirror, what is her life worth then?" Cinderella then asked as she approached Sleeping Beauty.

"Well, uh, maybe she actually doesn't have it." Sabrina spoke up with a shrug.

"I'm with Blondie on this one." Sleeping Beauty agreed.

"I saw it." Cinderella told them.

"We still have no idea where she is." Rapunzel said.

Snow White soon had an idea of how to find out where Red would be as she looked at a policeman who was feral. "Let's ask him." she then said as she referred to the black policeman.

Sleeping Beauty rolled her eyes before putting the police officer to sleep so that they could question him properly.

"I'll handle the questions." Drell glared as he cracked his knuckles.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don't have to scare him straight!" Mo yelped.

"It's the best way," Drell narrowed his eyes. "You're mine, you feral scum."

"Would Red be considered someone who would cause trouble enough to be sent to jail?" Thor asked the princesses.

"She is a bit of a rebel sometimes," Rapunzel nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Then I think I know where she is." Thor replied.

"Wow, Thor, that actually sounds smart of you." Cherry commented.

"I can be smart, Cherry." Thor narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, but I thought that was just about sandwiches and keeping your secret safe from, uh, mortals." Cherry shrugged.

"Anyway, if she's a bit of a rebel, then she's most likely in jail," Thor said. "Especially with of how The Police Force is answering to Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Red as she was placed in a jail cell..._ **

"Really messed up, John," The officer who locked up Red smirked as he looked at Iron John in his own cell. "You're making a lot of noise, you and your men. The Mayor is a little upset you've been squatting on city property without coming to pay tribute."

"Tribute for what?" Iron John sneered as he sat up in his cell to glare at the officer from the bars. "My men were working on that site until the mayor shut it down. They lost their livelihood! All I've done to keep them together... Someone's gotta keep that order."

"It's too late now," The officer smirked before facing the girl in the other cell. "And you, Little Red Bitch, I've got some questions for you. You and me are going down the hall to the den!" he told her before leaving the scene. "Boys down there are asking hard."

Red soon moved her mouth to show a key there as she took it out of her mouth and unlocked her door once he was gone and opened it up before locking it back and smirked at Iron John as she held the key out his reach. "I didn't kill your men, and I didn't kill you when I had the chance," she then smirked as she kept holding out the key for him as he tried to get it, but she kept swiping it away from him before tossing it over her shoulder. "Whoops!" she then smirked as she walked away while pulling up her hood over her head.

"You bitch! Come back, you bitch! Come back, you bitch! You bitch!" Iron John glared.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the princesses, Drell, Hilda, Zelda, and the adventure group..._ **

"Is he awake yet?" Mo asked.

"He's waking up right now." Cinderella replied.

The cop they had captured groaned a bit as he stirred around.

"Is he back to normal?" Snow White asked.

"Almost." Cinderella replied.

"Someone give me a smelly shoe," Cherry remarked. "I'll wake him up."

"I don't think that will be required." Drell said.

The police officer soon woke up. "Where am I?" he groaned as he woke up before gasping as he saw the feral men behind the fence before facing the group. "What's going on?"

"We need to have a little talk." Hilda replied sharply.

"Or you can go back in there with them." Zelda added with a sinister smirk.

"No, please!" The police officer begged fearfully.

"Where is Red Riding Hood?" Cinderella then demanded.

"Who?" The police officer replied. "Look, I'm just a rookie."

"He doesn't know anything." Sleeping Beauty said.

"Well, he better know _something_." Rapunzel replied.

"We gotta gut him like a fish," Cherry glared. "He's sweating like a vampire under the sun."

"Look! It was join or die," The rookie told them. "They put me with Ernst so he could keep an eye on me. I didn't know what he was planning, and then it was too late. He's taking people."

"You don't say." Mo replied as Atticus took notes in a notepad.

"Vagrants... Runaways... I couldn't figure out what he was doing with them," The rookie continued. "Now I know."

"He's not who you think he is." Rapunzel told him.

"No kidding." The rookie said.

"We've already seen him ruin one world." Rapunzel said.

"We need to find someone before the Mayor does," Snow White added sternly. "We tracked her this far, we've hit a dead-end."

"The police have her," The rookie said softly as he knew who she meant. "There's only one place she'll be."

"Jail?" Thor guessed.

"The den." The rookie informed.

"Damn!" Drell glared before he punched a wall in frustration.

"Of all places she had to be, it had to be the den." Thor groaned.

"How far is the den from here?" Atticus asked the rookie.

"About 10 miles away from here," The rookie said nervously. "Can I go now?"

"You're free to go for another day," Atticus allowed. "Thank you for your time."

The rookie soon took off, running free from being feral.

"Alright, let's start making our way to the den." Drell said.

They soon got into their cars and drove to the den.

"Uh, Drell?" Cherry spoke up a bit shyly. "Do you think we'll find Red?"

"Cherry, are you scared?" Drell hid a small smirk as he gripped the steering wheel. "I thought Batman's little helper wasn't afraid of anything. Guess you're a bit shook up without your Dark Knight in Shining Armor to protect you."

"Drell!" Cherry whined at the teasing.

"Ah, relax, will ya?" Drell replied. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

"Fine." Cherry groaned.

"Besides, we've faced worse then this." Atticus shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Watch that tone." Zelda firmly said, almost sounding like a mother.

* * *

They continued to drive off and soon stopped and parked once they reached the den.

"I guess this is it," Jack said. "Hopefully we can find Red."

"I just really hope we can find a good home and be safe away from people like Rumplestiltskin and the Hatter." Jill frowned to her brother.

"Once Rumplestiltskin is gone, you two will get a good home." Drell assured them.

"That's right." Hilda nodded.

"You really think so?" Jill asked.

"I happen to know so, now let's just hope things go all according to plan." Drell smiled.

Jack and Jill began to look hopeful of their futures together.

* * *

They soon came into the building and began to search among the corridors. As they continued to search, they soon were encountered by a police officer until Sleeping Beauty put him to sleep.

"Nighty night." Thor smirked.

The police officer suddenly fell to the floor as they began to continue down the corridors.

"It's quiet," Cherry said. "Too quiet."

"That's almost never a good sign." Mo commented.

"It's never a good sign." Drell said.

A police officer was seen about to get a generator started back up.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Cherry rolled her eyes before glancing over.

The police officer looked ready until he was suddenly pinned against the wall.

"Where is Little Red Riding Hood?!" Cherry snapped as she had done that.

"Impressive..." Drell smirked. "Nice to know you aren't as spineless as a jellyfish."

"I don't know!" The police officer told her nervously.

A police officer was seen coming down to the cells of the den. "What hell is all that noise? Shut the hell up!" he then called down before seeing Red's cell was open and she wasn't in it. This was not good news for him as this would not bode well for Rumplestiltskin. He soon began to panic once he saw the girl was absent. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Where is she?! Where the hell is she?!" he then panicked instantly.

Iron John just laughed at the situation and how panicky the police officer was.

"Everybody to the den!" The police officer said on his radio urgently. "Get SWAT there! Now, now!"

"Looks like we found our answer," Cherry narrowed her eyes as she punched the police officer she had right in the face. "Let's go now!"

They soon heard Iron John's laughter echoing around the den.

"Okay, I didn't know The Joker was locked up here." Cherry rolled her eyes from the laughter.

"Whoever is laughing must find the police situation funny." Drell said.

The lights soon went off.

"What's going on?" Sleeping Beauty asked.

"SWAT." Snow White growled as she had a very good idea.

The SWAT team soon swarmed in and looked ready to attack anyone who would stand in their way.

"We've got a prisoner loose in the den," One told the others in his group. "Fan out."

The group soon split up to look for any intruders.

"Lethal Force is authorized," The leader continued. "It's your lucky day, boys. I'm gonna kill me a princess!"

"I think now would be a good time for your special power." Sabrina suggested to Rapunzel.

"I couldn't agree more." Rapunzel nodded.

The SWAT team soon separated as one of them soon continued going forward. One member soon ran down one hallway only to get tripped from Rapunzel's hair and was suddenly right on the floor. Rapunzel then continued to attack with her hair from where she stood.

"Contact!" Another officer called before Rapunzel attacked him too and one member was about to shoot her.

Snow White then struck that officer down with an icicle. Two officers came towards Jack and Jill who joined hands before glowing.

"Shape of rhino!" Jill called out before she soon transformed and charged towards the officer.

"And form of a tidal wave!" Jack added before splashing the two officers right in the middle of the floor and flooded them before they could stand up.

"Hold up!" An officer called out about to go into another room as he pulled the pin off a grenade before Sleeping Beauty used her princess to put him to sleep and where the grenade fell out of his hand and rolled under the feet of another police officer.

"What the--?" The officer asked before seeing the grenade close to his feet. "Aw sh--"

KABOOM! Drell nodded as he looked very proud of the adventure team helping out and had come along way since their training with the Justice League, not to mention the adult members being like family to them, especially with Superman for Atticus and Batman for Cherry.

"She's not here," Snow White said as they regrouped. "We have to go!"

A new officer soon showed up just then as Thor got a Thunderball ready, but he didn't have to use it as an arrow suddenly zoomed by which made him fall to the ground.

"Well, that was either Green Arrow or..." Thor said to his friends.

"Red Riding Hood!" The others replied.

Indeed, Red had shown up as she approached the group. "Looks like you found your queen." she then said to them.

"Alright, we found Red and now let's get back to Snow White's place." Thor said.

"Agreed." The adventure group said.

"Are we gonna spend the night?" Patch asked.

"Most likely." Atticus replied.

"All right," Cherry said as she brought out her phone. "I better tell Aunt Selina so she doesn't worry."

"Sleepover!" Thor gushed in excitement.

"I better tell my parents too." Atticus said as he took out his cell phone.

"Should I tell my parents?" Thor asked his uncle.

"Nah," Drell replied. "I knew this would be a long night, so I left a note for your parents, telling them where'd you be."

"Whew." Thor smiled.

"I better inform my aunt and uncle about this too." Mo said as she brought out her cell phone.

"That's a great idea," Atticus smiled. "...You always have such great ideas, Mo."

Mo smiled back before the both of them seemed to blush at each other's smiles.

"You just better not share a sleeping bag." Zelda told them like a protective mother.

After a few rings, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo each soon got an answer from their respective guardians.

"Hey, Aunt Selina, I'm going to be sleeping over with the others tonight; I hope that's alright." Cherry said on her cell phone.

"Hey, Dad." Atticus said to Clark on his cell phone.

 ** _"Hmm... I suppose that would be okay,"_ **Selina replied. ** _"I trust you and your friends."_**

"I know ya do." Cherry beamed slightly.

"Dad, it's alright if I spend the night with my friends, right?" Atticus asked. "I already took out the trash before I did my homework."

 ** _"Well... Okay,"_ **Clark replied on the other line. **_"I just hope you don't miss school with your friends."_**

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior and I won't be irresponsible," Mo said to her aunt and uncle on the phone. "Just make sure you tell Gloriosa and Timber too."

 ** _"You never were much of a troublemaker,"_ **Carolyn had to admit. **_"I'm just not sure about a sleepover on a school night."_**

"I promise, I'll make it to school on time with my friends and I won't let you down." Mo promised.

Drell seemed to be secretly doing something while they were on the phone. Atticus, Mo, and Cherry each soon hung up their cell phones.

"Alright, now let's get to Snow White's place." Patch smiled.

* * *

They soon went and went to get some sleep for the night.

"I'll take you ladies back home until we can meet up tomorrow," Drell said to Hilda and Zelda. "I don't mind walking you home."

"Sure you don't just wanna teleport back home?" Zelda smirked, crossing her arms.

" _You_ can teleport home, _I'm_ going to walk with him." Hilda suggested.

"Eh, sure, why not?" Zelda smirked as she teleported back home leaving Hilda alone with Drell.

"Well, that was easy." Drell said.

Hilda looked bashful about being alone with Drell before they began to walk off together.

"Uh, good night!" Sabrina called out, trying to get their attention.

"Oh, uh, good night, Sabrina," Hilda smiled bashfully as she walked off with her boyfriend. "You and your friends have fun. Salem, keep an eye on her."

"I'm a world-renowned warlock, I shouldn't have to be babysitting a teenager." Salem scoffed.

"I'll give you a delicious piece of salmon." Sabrina smiled.

"I'd be happy to watch over you." Salem smiled back.

Sabrina giggled as she hugged him. "That's a good cursed warlock turned into a cat~" she then cooed.

"And don't ya forget it!" Salem smirked.

* * *

Soon, everybody got settled for the night as they tried to sleep peacefully, though Jack and Jill still felt scared about Rumplestiltskin being out there to try and take them. Patch could understand that because a crazy woman crazy for fur had tried to get him and his siblings to make them into a fur coat, but thankfully she was behind bars. He soon decided to go over to Jack and Jill to try and calm their nerves. Jack and Jill looked over.

"It's going to be okay," Patch told him as he sat between the siblings. "I know how you feel."

"You do?" Jill asked.

"Yes," Patch nodded. "Before I met Atticus, my brothers and sisters had to avoid a crazy woman who wanted to skin us for our fur to make coats with," he then told them. "If that Rumplestiltskin guy tries to hurt you if I'm around, I'll give him a good talking with my teeth..." he then said before bearing his teeth like a big, strong dog.

Hearing Patch doing his best to sound like a big, strong dog made Jill giggle a little.

"Thanks, Patch." Jack smiled.

"No problem," Patch smiled back before yawning. "Let's get some sleep now."

Jack and Jill beamed before they fell asleep with the Dalmatian sitting between them for comfort.

"Good dog." Atticus whispered at that before he also fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day soon came and the adventure group decided to get ready to go to school, but promised to come back to help more, but before they could get out the door...

"Hey, guys, Hilda and Zelda just got an email from your school." Salem said as he looked at Cherry's laptop screen.

"Did you just hack _their_ email account and steal _my_ laptop?" Cherry glared at the black cat.

"...That's not important right now," Salem replied. "But school's closed for the next few days."

"What? Why?" Atticus asked.

"I don't know," Salem shrugged before looking over to Drell as had a hidden feeling. "Did _you_ have something to do with it?"

"Hmm...? What?" Drell shrugged innocently.

Salem narrowed his eyes curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat..." Drell shrugged with a small smirk. "Whatya say we all have some breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Sabrina smiled.

"Yeah, let's eat." Thor nodded.

* * *

The princesses stirred in their sleep before they woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked of waffles, eggs, bacon, and toast.

"I didn't know Drell could cook." Cherry said to Hilda and Zelda.

"Oh, yeah, he used to cook for me all the time," Hilda replied. "Especially whenever I would sleepover."

"When you were kids?" Thor guessed since Hilda mentioned a sleepover.

"...Uh, sure," Hilda smiled bashfully. "When we were kids."

"And _after_ you were kids?" Cherry smirked.

Drell and Hilda began to look bashful as Cherry cracked up laughing at herself.

"Okay, Cherry, not at the breakfast table!" Hilda said, trying to sound firm.

Soon, everybody shared some breakfast as the princesses helped themselves after waking up.

"We can't let Rumplestiltskin get this arrow," Atticus said as he held Red's arrow that was shot. "Can't you guys just use this to get back home?"

"Yeah! We can bring back reinforcements." Sleeping Beauty agreed.

"Let me be very clear about this; we're not going anywhere until we kill him," Snow White told her. "What if it only works one way? If we leave now and we can't get back... This would be all for nothing."

"She's got a good point." Thor said.

"My father has a whole army back home," Sleeping Beauty spoke up. "Maybe if we open the portal, he can send them through."

"If he has an army, why the hell doesn't he use it?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Language, Cherry." Zelda scolded.

"Because he's employing strategy, unlike some." Sleeping Beauty retorted.

Cherry stuck her tongue out at that with a death glare.

"If we attack him with an army, it might trigger an invasion," Snow White warned. "It's probably best to destroy the fragment."

"Are you kidding?" Sleeping Beauty asked Snow White.

The princesses began to talk all at once.

"Well, if he wants it so badly, why don't you use it to lure him out and kill him?" Red asked the princesses.

"See? Even she doesn't wanna break it." Sleeping Beauty scoffed.

"Oh, be quiet." Drell glared.

"We can't risk it falling into his hands," Snow White shook her head. "We have to keep it from him at all costs. After he's dead, we'll see if it can get us back."

"That's probably best." Hilda agreed.

"But I would expect any one of you to break it before it gets into his hands," Snow White then said. "Is that understood?"

The other princesses were just silent on that question.

* * *

Unfortunately, a certain someone was outside who seemed to know that the princesses, Red, Drell, Hilda, and the adventure group were in the building.

Wolf snarled once he saw them and brought out a walkie-talkie. "I got 'em!"

"Good," Rumplestiltskin smirked from his limo as he sat beside Maven. "Stay with them. I'm sending... Someone. Also no doubt they feel lost without a certain friend of theirs on their team or as he calls it 'The Alpha Brigade'."

Maven seemed to smile brightly at Rumplestiltskin.

"Let's go make a deal." Rumplestiltskin smirked as he handed his phone over to her.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back at the den..._ **

Rumplestiltskin and Maven both began to make their way to Iron John's cell. Iron John sat on his cell bench before looking up through the bars to see that he had some company.

"Hello, John." Rumplestiltskin greeted.

Iron John soon snarled and jumped up, gripping the bars. "Where are my men?!" he then demanded.

"They're here and what happens to them, that all depends on you," Rumplestiltskin replied. "I think we have a similar problem: Snow White."

Iron John looked silent on that.

"You know her?" Rumplestiltskin smirked. "She's my problem. You seem like a man who appreciates order. People look up to you, they respect you, myself included," he then listed. "She disrupts that order and her little red hooded friend and those urchins she keeps trying to protect!"

Iron John looked more firm and sharp from standing in his cell.

"Yeah, she's your problem isn't she?" Rumplestiltskin continued with a smirk at his imposing anger. "So your men... Agree to help me out with my problem and I'll let them go. All of them."

"What do I have to do?" Iron John asked.

"Just shake my hand and say we have a deal." Rumplestiltskin told him as he held his right hand out.

Iron John was soon about to shake Rumplestiltskin's hand.

Rumplestiltskin then suddenly moved his hand out of the way. "There is... One... Thing..." he then said with a cocky smile. "I'd like to seal this deal with something a little more concrete..." he then said as he slipped the glove off of his left hand. "What's that name they call you?"

"I'm Iron John." The man grumbled darkly.

"Iron John..." Rumplestiltskin repeated with a laugh. "I like that! I can work with that. Iron John... Do we have a deal?" he then asked as he held his bare hand out again.

Iron John soon shook hands with Rumplestiltskin before the two began to shake as some sort of magic was flowing through the other man's arms which appeared to be metallic.

"Speak to me, John; what's happening?" A cellmate asked.

The only respond he got from him was screaming.

"Mayor Heart, what're you doing here?!" The cellmate cried out as Rumplestiltskin flashed a wicked grin on his face.

Iron John soon yelled out as he was going to go through a horrific transformation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mo looked over at Red who had some scratches and cuts on her arm. "Oh... You're hurt..." she then frowned. "I can fix that."

"It's fine..." Red firmly pouted.

Fortunately, Mo began to bandage up Red's scratches and cuts on her arm.

"Thanks, I guess." Red said.

"It's okay," Mo comforted. "Luckily there's nothing too severe. So, uh... This situation you and the others are in... How's that going for you?" she then asked curiously. "How do you know this Wolf guy?"

Red heaved a sharp sigh as she explained everything. "When the war broke out, there were only a couple of us in my village who could fight. Most of my family were farmers and hunters. Obviously we weren't getting help from the royals." she then started out.

Cinderella rolled her eyes from that.

"When the Wolf came, he killed everyone," Red continued to Mo. "My grandmother took care of me and helped teach me how to fight before she died too... I was the only survivor. It was like... Like he wanted me to watch it."

"Whoa." Mo said.

"That was his mistake, but you have to realize you are better off with us than on your own." Cinderella told Red.

"I'm not going to wait around for you and the queen to play heroes." Red replied.

"Hey, now! None of us are playing at anything," Mo told Red. "My friends have faced Darkseid and we faced worse once we were all together... Such as the death of Superman and a new Superboy around town before the original Superman came back."

"I don't know what she's talking about, but she's right," Cinderella agreed. "Rumplestiltskin locked Rapunzel in a tower and burnt her kingdom to the ground. Prior's Kingdom has been under siege since this war began. No one has been or out..." she then looked over to Jack and Jill who tried to practice their powers with the help of Atticus and Cherry. "Innocent children are even at risk. I can't even imagine what it's like in there. You know what he did to Snow White's husband. And my husband, he still lives, but he's one of his thralls. You think royalty is a luxury?" she then rhetorically asked. "It's not. It makes you a target."

Mo soon put a secure bandage on Red's cut up arm as she was almost done.

"We are not heroes," Cinderella continued. "We're avengers."

They soon heard something with a thud with footsteps.

 _'I don't like the sound of that.'_ Thor thought to himself.

Drell soon stood in front of Cherry, Thor, Atticus, Mo, Jack, Jill, and Sabrina a bit protectively with a glare.

* * *

A certain man was shown to be stomping around until other people noticed him and he was very different now.

"John?" His partner asked. "How're we s'posed to get in?"

"Why don't you knock?" Iron John asked, sounding like a robot now.

* * *

"They're here!" Patch gasped from inside the apartment.

"We better be ready to fight them off." Atticus said.

"You get ready, I'll be right back." Snow White told them as she stormed off to go to her main door of the apartment.

Red soon hiked up her hood as the group got themselves ready in their Justice League outfits and the fairy tale people did what they had to to get ready.

"That costume though." Drell teased Thunder Mutt with a smirk.

"I'd like to see you do better!" Thunder Mutt narrowed his eyes.

"I did." Drell replied, gesturing to Thunder Boy's costume.

Iron John began to stomp towards the door down the hallway with his partner.

"Good thing I made a quick call to the Man of Steel." Drell said.

"Wow, really?" Thunder Boy asked his uncle.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

Cinderella and Red began to climb up the ladder outside.

"Round them out!" Iron John told his men.

"Quick! Get the mirror to the roof!" Snow White called out as she tossed the glass piece.

Red soon caught it and went to use it to escape out the window with. The door soon came open as Iron John stepped out, showing to be made out of iron as Snow White dove over to keep him from getting through the door, but it was too late as the door smashed open as the princesses took Jack and Jill out to get to the roof and to safety.

Superman soon came down first and looked around as he crashed through the window into the apartment. "...I can fix that." he then said bashfully as he smashed one of the windows as he flew inside.

"It's okay." Snow White told him.

One of Iron John's men soon went out one of the windows to get Red or one of the princesses or if he was lucky Jack or Jill. He then got his shotgun out and got ready to shoot as the group on the ladder tried to escape. "Not so fast!" he then called out.

Sleeping Beauty soon tapped his shoulder which made the man looked back only to be magicked into a deep sleep. Iron John soon stepped out in front of Rapunzel with a grin as she got herself ready to fight him.

"Looks like someone made a deal." Rapunzel said as she saw how Iron John looked.

"Get her!" Iron John told his men.

One man got his gun ready and shot instantly. Rapunzel then whipped her long hair out and whacked it against the gun, making it drop out of the man's hands. She then began to beat the man up with a metal ball attached to her hair as the man fell to the ground beside Iron John.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Come on, Red, let's get this out of here!" Cherry said as she ran across the roof with Cinderella before looking over to see that the red hooded girl was gone. "Red...?"

Wolf snarled and soon came right behind her as she held the mirror shard.

"Oh, merde..." Cherry muttered in misfortune.

Wolf growled as he put her firm on the floor, ready to take the mirror shard.

Rapunzel faced Iron John who looked ready to fight.

"Go get the mirror, Jack, and Jill to safety!" Rapunzel told Snow White.

"Okay, now might be a good time for you to join in." Drell whispered to Superman.

Superman nodded before he bolted off. Snow White soon took Jack and Jill and ran with them.

"I'll hold them off." Rapunzel then said.

"But you won't have to alone." Superman promised as he came beside the princess.

"This should be interesting," Rapunzel smirked. "Princess Rapunzel and Superman himself against Iron John."

"Since you are going up against Iron John who is now like a robot, you should be grateful to have Superman by your side." Drell told her.

"Ready?" Sleeping Beauty asked Iron John's man that she put into a sleep state before facing him to the window. "Aim... Fire."

"We gotta go now!" Snow White cried out as she rushed out the door.

"What about Rapunzel?" Sleeping Beauty asked in concern.

"I said MOVE!" Snow White urged.

"Besides, she has a good helper with her right now." Jack piped up.

"I think the grown-ups in that room called him a Guy of Steel or something." Jill added.

Rapunzel whipped her hair around with the metal ball on the end of it to throw out, but Iron John caught it and punched her down.

"You did not just hit a lady in my presence!" Superman glared before he flew towards Iron John which made the metal man fly back and crash into the wall as Rapunzel fell to the floor.

"And I'm off." Drell said before running off with the others.

Superman began to fight off Iron John like he would with anyone that wouldn't break easily in a fight with him.

* * *

Snow White, Jack, Jill, Sleeping Beauty, and Drell soon began to go up to the roof. The Wolf snarled as he began to corner Cinderella and Cherry. Cherry backed up a bit as she felt really scared for the first time since before she started training with Batman who was soon to be her future uncle. Red soon dropped down with a sword and began to fight The Wolf to keep him away from Cherry and Cinderella. Wolf began to hold Red's throat as he started to push to one of the railings of the roof.

* * *

Superman and Iron John continued to fight which made the building shake until someone was shooting at Iron John which was one of his own men, but the bullets didn't do a thing to him. Iron John soon glared and hit the man who was shooting him right on the head.

"What're you shooting at?" Superman asked, unimpressed with the man who tried to shoot at Iron John.

The man looked around a bit stupidly before looking back. "I dunno." he then said.

"We're gonna go after I handle this clown." Iron John said as he grabbed a tight hold over Superman.

"We'll see about that." Superman glared as he hit Iron John with a headbutt.

Iron John grunted as he went back to fighting Superman, both being quite literally Men of Steel. The man soon decided to grab Rapunzel and move her out of the room during the fight.

* * *

The Wolf growled as he tried to strangle Red before she got out of his grip and they began to fight and dodge each other. Red sliced and cut with her sword while The Wolf tried to avoid getting hit while holding onto the mirror piece.

"Where is everybody?!" Cherry cried out as she was alone with Cinderella.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Cinderella said.

And where she was right as most of the others had arrived while Red continued to fight Wolf and where she had also taken back the mirror shard.

"Guys! Where's Rapunzel?" Cherry called out to them.

"Where's the mirror?!" Snow White retorted.

"Want it, boy? Is this what you want?" Red smirked as she held the mirror shard around Wolf who snarled at her.

"Red, throw it!" Cinderella soon cried out.

"Yeah? Fetch!" Red smirked before she soon tossed the mirror shard and Cinderella was the lucky one who caught it.

Once Cinderella caught it, the group soon hurried down and unfortunately, Wolf took that as his way to leave and escape.

"Dammit." Red muttered. She soon ran off with her sword at hand.

"Red, wait!" Cinderella cried out.

"Leave her! Come on!" Snow White demanded before they ran off.

Red soon jumped down from the high building after the Wolf, luckily not hurting herself once she landed. She soon looked over to where she heard Wolf's growl and where she saw Iron John's men in a van along with Rapunzel, who was unconscious, and where Iron John was still being kept busy with Superman. And this was understandable as this was Red's chance to try and save Rapunzel, but she saw Wolf close by and decided to go after him instead.

* * *

"Tell me, were you born pumping iron or am I just lucky?" Superman smirked.

"I can tell you're going to be an interesting opponent." Iron John replied as he kept it up.

"Why are you working for Rumplestiltskin? He hasn't exactly done any good for anyone." Superman said as he punched Iron John, sending him flying and crashing onto a wall.

"He agreed to set me and my men free and now I'm going to make sure I keep my part of the deal." Iron John glared as he got off the wall before charging at him and bear-hugged the Man of Steel, and where the bones of cracking could be heard.

The group met on the ground together.

"Is Superman still in there?" Atticus asked Drell.

"I thought he'd be done by now..." Drell said, checking his pocket watch.

"I gotta go back for him!" Atticus said, about to take off.

"He's fine..." Drell said, putting his arm around Atticus to weigh him down. "I'm sure nothing horrible is going on in there between Superman and Iron John."

They soon heard Superman's groans of pain.

"Uh, did I forget to mention that since Iron John made a deal with Rumplestiltskin, he might have magical super-strength which Superman is vulnerable to?" Drell smiled nervously.

"And you called Superman over just to have him get his butt handed to him like this?!" Atticus cried out after a firm face-palm.

"I guess I didn't think it would work out like that in hindsight..." Drell said, tapping his knuckles together.

"Seriously?!" Cherry groaned. "Of all the stupid, sadistic, cruel, manipulative, selfish, egotistical things you have ever d _one_ for this? _THIS_?! This is a WHOLE NEW LEVEL of STUPIDITY even for _YOU_! How did you even get in our lives in the first place?!"

"Cherry..." Sabrina called, trying to calm the perky goth down.

"NO! He _needs_ to hear this!" Cherry snapped. "I bet we wouldn't even _be_ in this Fairy Tale realm bullshit if it wasn't for _him_! Now Superman's gonna lose and possibly even _die_ again! How much of an idiotic jerk _**ARE YOU?!**_ "

Drell was about to retort to that until they saw Atticus gone. "We can already guess where Atticus went." he then said knowingly.

"Don't try to dodge my advances!" Cherry snapped. "You! Are! SCUM! I bet _you're_ even why Lionel is gone!"

"I didn't do _anything_ to your 5th-Dimensional boyfriend!" Drell glared in defense.

"Then where is he?!" Cherry glared back. "Why isn't he with us right now?! Why wasn't he in Aunt Selina's apartment? Why wasn't he with Batman and Catwoman?!"

"Because Rumplestiltskin took him away from this realm just to spurn you when he found out about this realm!" Drell told her sharply.

"And you didn't tell us until now?! WHY?!" Mo glared at Drell.

"You _better_ have a good explanation." Patch growled at the warlock.

"Oh, _now_ you wanna listen to me?" Drell rolled his eyes. "I thought I was a stupid, sadistic, cruel, manipulative, selfish, egotistical jerk. Anyway, I didn't tell you because I couldn't find a way to free Lionel and not even his special powers can get him free. Rumplestiltskin is just that powerful. I mean, Hilda, Zelda, and I are lucky to be alive today from when we used to visit the Fairy Tale realm centuries before any of you were even born."

"Okay, this just became way more serious." Cherry glared.

"Should one of us go with Atticus?" Thor asked.

They soon saw Iron John sent flying through the building as he landed in the vehicle where his men and Rapunzel were. The others winced a bit, though mostly concerned about Rapunzel's well-being. Atticus stepped out as he almost looked like he had murder in his eyes, though not as sinister as maybe his Uncle Sombra or Darkseid from Apokalips.

* * *

"Careful with that look," Superman told Atticus. "You look like you wanna hurt someone."

"I _did_ ," Atticus replied sharply. "I wanted to hurt _him_."

"I'm fine, a few bones cracked, but they'll heal." Superman said as he groaned from the pain in his arms.

Atticus winced at the pain for his former adoptive father.

"Thank you for helping me though," Superman smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Atticus smiled back softly. "Why don't you go rest while you still have the chance?"

"I will... Good luck against this Rumplestiltskin character." Superman nodded before he soon flew off back home to get some rest so that he could get healed up.

"Alright, let's keep moving." Atticus told the others.

They soon went off together.

"I think someone owes someone an apology." Drell told Cherry sharply as he grabbed her arm.

"What for?" Cherry glared. "You didn't help Lionel."

"I told you I couldn't!" Drell told her sharply. "Especially since I don't have the Elements to save him."

"...What Elements?" Cherry asked.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Drell replied before he let her go so that she could walk off, looking firm and annoyed with his stupidity and carelessness.

"Oh, I hope this gets a happily ever after like in most fairy tales." Mo sighed to herself.

"It might and it might not." Drell replied as the vehicle below took off.

"They're getting away." Thor said.

"Then it's time to jump after them." Drell said.

"JUMP?!" Mo cried out. "From this height?! We could get killed!"

"All right..." Drell said before he snapped his fingers and teleported them on the ground. "Done."

"Now we gotta chase that van," Hilda suggested. "And I suggest with some wheels."

"Agreed." The group nodded.

Red continued to down the path Wolf had taken as she took out her sword, ready to strike as she heard his growls as she kept up her guard. It was quiet and dark, but she did her best to stay sharp and alert in case anything would happen to come up, such as The Wolf. She walked around until she heard some shuffling inside one way as someone appeared to have a bag over their head and was tied up, muffling and grunting.

"Shh! Shut up!" Red loudly whispered to the victim. "I'm here to help you." she then softly.

The Wolf snarled and growled as he raced down the dark corridor to go and track down Red as she was his main target.

"Shh... Shh... Stop... Shut up..." Red shushed as she came closer to the victim before taking the bag off over his head.

And where this caused the one under the bag to start growling at Red, startling her before Wolf was shown to be behind her as he caught her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the princesses happened upon a dark room before the lights came on.

Drell led the kids inside as they all looked ghostly and deathly pale. "Will you relax?" he then said to them. "I'm not that bad of a driver."

"I think my fur is turning gray." Salem said nervously as he had clutched onto Sabrina's head with his fur standing on end like a Halloween cat.

Sleeping Beauty looked around with a scoff. "What is this place?"

"This was my first home on Earth." Snow White informed.

"It's, uh, nice." Jack said.

"Cozy." Sleeping Beauty said sarcastically.

"Looks like a computer lab from the 1980's." Cherry said from the model of the computer.

"It's nicer than where I grew up," Sleeping Beauty remarked. "Not surprised."

The adventure team narrowed their eyes at Sleeping Beauty's behavior.

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Zelda soon asked.

"Someone's staying here to keep the fragment safe," Snow White replied. "I volunteer Sleeping Beauty."

"Here? Alone?" Sleeping Beauty asked with a scoff.

"What about Red?" Mo asked.

"We'll worry about her later," Snow White decided. "Rapunzel too."

"What about Rapunzel?" Jill asked a bit worriedly.

"Rapunzel did what she did so we could escape with the mirror." Snow White remarked.

"Okay, and let's say your friend tells Rumplestiltskin or whatever she did with the mirror?" Cherry spoke up. "What if he finds a way to track down this place?"

"She won't." Snow White shook her head.

"What if he makes her?" Cinderella then asked.

"He can't, his powers don't work on us, you know that," Snow White told her friend. "She will die before she tells him."

"No life is worth a kingdom, is that it?" Cinderella asked Snow White firmly.

"That's it." Snow White said.

Jack didn't look scared now, but angered by how Snow White would rather let one of her own friends die than try and save her.

"Oh... That is low..." Patch growled to himself.

"Not even I'd do something like that," Salem narrowed his eyes. "...Except for maybe Tok-Tok... And perhaps Amelia Earhardt... Oh, and there was that one time with--"

"I'm not even going to ask." Patch interrupted and face-pawed.

"We were seven a day ago and now we're five," Snow White told the other princesses, Jack, and Jill. "Your friend Red ran off again, clearly we can't count on her. Rapunzel, she could be dead for all we know, but thanks to her we have the mirror."

"That's not good enough!" Jack soon cried out in protest.

"How is that not good enough?" Snow White asked.

"Because Rapunzel is your friend, but you don't seem to care; all you care about is that stupid mirror shard!" Jack glared. "All this happened because Rumplestiltskin wanted me and Jill because of our powers and to use the same mirror that brought us all here so he could live like a god here! And now what you are saying is that there is no way that we can rescue Rapunzel or trust Red? Sorry, but I don't think so!"

"Well, you don't get to decide!" Snow White replied sharply. "I've been here too damn long to waste it on a rescue mission when we don't even know where she is."

Jack felt a little scared from Snow White's tone, but tried to not let that bother him. "That doesn't mean we can't look!" he then said. "Nobody should get left behind, especially from our home realm!"

"I'm sorry, Jack, but time is running out for all of us," Snow White told him. "If we don't kill Rumplestiltskin now before he attacks the city, it's over. If you think he's hard to get to now, wait until the streets are swarming with thralls."

Jack looked firm before bowing his head as he turned away and crossed his arms.

"Look, I promise you, we'll do what we can for Rapunzel, but our first priority is killing Rumplestiltskin!" Snow White told him softly, but also sharply as this was a serious situation. "Nothing else matters."

"Fine." Jack replied.

"Then where are we going?" Cinderella asked.

"We're going to find a way into City Hall." Snow White said.

The others looked at each other as they set course for the newest part of their plan.

"Aunt Selina? ...I'm with my friends... We might be a little late to lunch." Cherry said as she brought out her phone suddenly.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Maven was shown to be on her computer until there was a rumbling around which startled her and she let out a bit of a scream as Iron John was soon shown with Rapunzel in his grip.

"Get the mayor... NOW!" Iron John told her sharply.

Maven let out a startled yelp as she ran off to do what he asked her to do.

"You can help a lot of people right now if you just let me kill him!" Rapunzel told Iron John as she tried to get free.

"Uh, Mr. Mayor?" Maven called nervously as she picked up her phone.

"Or you can kill 'em." Rapunzel grunted to Iron John.

"Kill the Mayor?" Iron John replied. "You almost sound like that Superdork guy I took on earlier."

"Iron John is here to see you." Maven said on her phone with a nervous smile.

"At least he has enough sense not to make a deal with Rumplestiltskin," Rapunzel told him. "That's how Rumplestiltskin wins, idiots like you." 

"Okay." Maven said before hanging up.

"What did he offer you that you'd let him turn you into this?" Rapunzel glared at Iron John.

"Order." Iron John snarled.

"And you're the biggest idiot of them all," Rapunzel glared. "All he ever brings is chaos."

"John!" Rumplestiltskin smiled as he walked into the room to see his newest partner with one of the princesses.

"Mr. Mayor, Your Honor, sir, I called you--" Maven said as she started to panic.

"Maven..." Rumplestiltskin called as gently as he could. "John's our friend, remember?"

Rapunzel tried to hit Iron John, only for a clank sound to be heard.

"Oh... That's right..." Maven said with a sigh of relief.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Rumplestiltskin suggested as he put his hands on her shoulders to relax her. "Go visit that friend of yours, Selina Kyle?"

"Okay!" Maven smiled at that and soon walked off.

"Hello, Rapunzel," Rumplestiltskin said as he walked over before facing Iron John. "Where's the rest of 'em? And those kids?"

"They left, she stayed; if Superman hadn't gotten in the way, I would have been able to get one of those kids." Iron John said.

"Superman?" Rumplestiltskin replied. "Ah, yes, I've heard about him... So you got one out of seven."

Rapunzel glared as Iron John held on tight to her.

"Where are they?" Rumplestiltskin asked the long-haired princess who refused to talk to him. "Where's the mirror fragment? You know, this could be so much easier if I could just turn you into one of my thralls, wouldn't it?"

Rapunzel just stayed as silent as possible.

"You think your fair queen would give up her piece of the mirror for exchange for you?" Rumplestiltskin soon mocked.

Rapunzel then growled as she headbutted him from where she stood. Rumplestiltskin grunted as he backed away.

"She would never." Rapunzel glared at him.

Rumplestiltskin sorted himself out before grinning at Rapunzel. "No life is worth a kingdom... I guess not even yours," he then said to her. "It's a shame the girl child couldn't be here either... We all know how weak she is without her brother to help take care of her."

"You leave those kids alone." Rapunzel glared.

"But who's gonna protect you?" Rumplestiltskin smirked as he slid on a glove before striking her in the face which made her fall in the middle of the floor.

"Now what?" Iron John soon asked.

"Stay here with her until I get back." Rumplestiltskin demanded before he soon walked off to take care of other business.

Iron John looked over at Rapunzel who was unconscious before he looked to where Rumplestiltskin had left, thinking and wondering on if he had made the right choice.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with Maven, as she was making her way to spend some time with Selina Kyle...** _

"Behold," Snow White said to the others with her. "Our newest target."

"...That's a friend of Aunt Selina's," Cherry recognized. "Her name's Maven."

"I'm sure your Aunt Selina's missed spending time with her." Mo remarked.

"Probably." Cherry said, a little unsure with the chaos that had been happening lately thanks to Rumplestiltskin.

"Well, now is the time to talk to her," Drell said. "I'll tell you about those Elements I've mentioned before at a later time."

"Alright." Cherry said.

They soon began to make their way to Maven to get her worker I.D. Cinderella and Snow White stood on the woman's sides and grabbed her arms to hold her down against a fence.

"Relax, Ms. Maven, we won't hurt you." Cherry said before snatching the woman's worker I.D.

"I need that for work." Maven replied sharply and didn't even seem to recognize Cherry, even though the woman was good friends with Cherry's aunt/legal guardian.

"What's wrong with her?" Cherry asked. "It's like she doesn't remember who I am."

"This is what he does to people," Snow White told her. "She's not a thrall, but she's under his spell," she then took the I.D from Cherry. "All right, I got what I wanted; come on."

"We are not leaving her under his spell; maybe Cinderella can free Ms. Maven from his spell." Cherry said.

"Better than her informing Rumplestiltskin about what just happened." Drell said.

"Cinderella, can you please help?" Cherry asked hopefully.

"We don't have time." Snow White said sharply.

"There's plenty of time!" Cherry whined. "I've had enough of your behavior!"

"Thank you," Maven seemed to smirk at Cinderella. "No thank you."

"You are seriously not helping your case." Drell glared at Maven.

"Maven. Maven, I am trying to help you," Cinderella told Maven before facing Snow White. "And maybe she can help us."

Snow White gave Cinderella a look.

"I don't care," Cherry glared at Snow White. "Cinderella, do whatever you can do to help."

Cinderella's eyes soon glowed as she took a hold of Maven.

"Oh, no!" Maven cried out in fear. "Oh, no, no, no... His Honor would not be happy if--"

"Come ON!" Snow White then said impatiently.

"No, no, no!" Maven panicked until Cinderella slapped some sense into her before she was quiet for a few moments.

"...Maven?" Cinderella called gently. "Maven?"

Maven blinked as she looked around before seeing the black-haired woman. "You're Snow White... You're looking for your friend?" she then asked.

"Yes, she is and we have to help too," Cherry said to Maven before asking. "Do you know who I am now?"

"Cherry, you shouldn't be on the streets like this," Maven soon said to the perky goth. "You could get hurt or worse."

"I'm alright; I have friends with me." Cherry said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Sleeping Beauty and the others with her..._ **

"Don't worry; we're helping out." Zelda said to Sleeping Beauty.

"This is almost as boring as being asleep for a hundred years." Sleeping Beauty scoffed like a rebel teenage girl.

"Try being a cat for that long." Salem commented.

Some footsteps were soon heard coming down.

"Uh-oh, we have company." Mo whispered to the others.

"We can take him." Jack whispered back.

Jill went to hide in a corner and shivered.

"Whoa, whoa, it's gonna be okay, Jill," Jack soothed his twin sister. "I'm here... Remember? I'm here."

Sleeping Beauty tensed up a little from the sound.

"Sir, what are we looking for?" A radio voice asked.

"The Mayor had us install motion sensors down here," Officer Ernst responded. "Can't tell you how many times we lost that icy bitch in these tunnels."

"There's only one police officer." Atticus whispered to the others.

"Let's take him." Patch whispered back.

"Yeah." Mo whispered back.

"South quarter looks clear." The radio soon said to the officer.

"Figure she had a rat hole here somewhere," Officer Ernst said as Sleeping Beauty went away from Snow White's table. "Keep looking."

"Copy that," The radio replied. "Doubling back."

"All right, Officer Douchebag," Hilda narrowed her violet eyes. "Get ready to meet Hilda Spellman."

"Language, Hilda," Zelda warned her younger sister. "We have children present."

"They've heard worse from the Justice League, especially from that manchild Green Lantern." Hilda scoffed.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch nodded and confirmed in agreement on that notion.

"Sir, what do we do if we find someone?" The radio asked the officer as he kept searching around the secret hide-out.

"I'm not taking any chances here," Officer Ernst replied. "You see one of those 'princesses', you shoot to kill. Also if you see those two tykes, grab them, it's not like they'd fight back. Rumplestiltskin wants those two alive."

Hilda looked like her eyes were flashing as she looked like she wanted to use her magic on this officer while Atticus and Mo tried to restrain her.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Wolf and Red as Rumplestiltskin soon walked in..._ **

Red felt unfortunate, but she did her best not to look or feel scared.

"Still in one piece." Rumplestiltskin smirked as he approached the red hooded girl.

"I knew you'd wanna wait." Wolf said to his boss.

"Good boy," Rumplestiltskin approved as he touched the girl's face. "Quite the troublemaker, are ya? Just like those royal types who throw us commoners out to the wolves, huh? Where are they?" he then demanded lightly.

Red just turned away from him, refusing to speak.

"She won't tell ya." Wolf smirked slightly.

Rumplestiltskin soon made Red face him. "She won't have to." he then said.

Red just deeply scowled at him.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"All right," Drell said as Atticus made a red cloak with his magic. "Someone has to go distract Iron John with this to make him think Red is on the loose so we can go in and save Rapunzel."

"How do we decide that?" Thor asked.

"Simple," Drell said as he brought out a pack of straws. "Everybody pick a straw and the longest one has to go in."

Each one of the group soon picked a straw and pulled back to see which one had the longest straw. Cinderella soon picked the longest straw.

"Heh... Guess my luck's beginning to turn." Cherry commented dryly.

"Don't be scared, it'll be alright." Drell said as he gave Cinderella the red hood as she soon put it on and wore the hood to make Iron John think that she was Red.

"I just hope we can protect the twins," Atticus frowned. "It sounds horrible what's going on for them."

"Don't worry; they're in perfectly good hands." Drell said.

"Yeah, he's got us there." Mo said.

"Can you tell us about those Elements now?" Atticus asked.

"Hm... I guess I could tell you a little bit while we still have time," Drell said before poofing up a large book in his hands and cracked it open as there seemed to be a horseshoe on the front cover. "They come from a magical land known as Equestria and a group of six beings from Earth would combine with the Elements in Equestria."

"Equestria?" Cherry asked. "That land sounds like it's filled with horses."

"It's a long story." Drell replied.

Cinderella was soon shown getting into position and soon whistled at Iron John and that got his attention as he threw Rapunzel down to the floor and he soon began to go after her, thinking that she was Red Riding Hood. The dark-haired princess kept going and where Iron John let out a loud growl/scream.

"He's taken the bait." Mo whispered to Drell.

"All right, now some of us should go in with Snow White so she can freeze the floor when Iron John begins to chase Cinderella." Drell instructed.

Cherry decided to go with Maven and Snow White as Cinderella began to run away from Iron John while keeping the red hood on her head.

"Good to see she's using that bravery of hers," Drell approved as Cherry ran with the fairy tale princess and her aunt's best friend. "Just be careful not to slip, girls!" he then called out to them.

Snow White soon used her Ice Powers on the floor.

"Hope he likes ice skating." Cherry smirked quietly.

Snow White brought Cherry over to lean against the wall with Maven. Cinderella made it out, though Iron John stomped after her and soon slid across the ice and screamed before he crashed out the window.

"Oops." Cherry then smirked.

"Should we give him a softer landing?" Mo asked Drell.

"Maybe." Drell replied mysteriously.

"I think he'll be fine; after all, if he was able to fight Superman and survive, then he can survive a fall from way up here." Atticus said.

"That's true." Drell nodded.

* * *

_**Back with Sleeping Beauty...** _

"I'll be there in a minute," Ernst's voice said as the princess kept herself hidden from the police officer. "I've got one more place to check."

Hilda and Zelda held Salem close, making sure he would stay quiet.

"Ya hear that, Snow?!" Ernst soon called out as he slowly took out his gun. "If you're down here, you're dead!"

Hilda and Zelda hid a small smirk before Zelda shot her pointer finger at the radio to make something happen.

"I've got dispatch on the line here, over!" The radio then suddenly beeped which startled Ernst.

Jack and Jill simply laughed quietly from that.

"What is it?" Ernst asked out of frustration.

"City Hall is under attack!" The radio panicked. "All units back to base! I repeat, City Hall is under attack! All units back to base!"

"You guys hear that?!" Ernst then called out to his fellow officers. "Something's going on at base, let's move out of here!"

Salem soon poked his head out and looked back at the others behind him with a nod.

"Good, the coast is clear." Jack smiled.

"Whew." Jill sighed.

"Nice job." Patch smiled at Zelda.

"It's all in the pointer finger." Zelda smirked a bit, looking very proud of herself.

Sleeping Beauty soon grabbed the mirror piece and rushed off. "That won't hold him for long," she then said as she took a shallow and nervous breath before reciting, "Mirror, Mirror, where is Snow White? Is she okay?" she then asked.

The mirror piece didn't seem to do anything yet.

"What is going on?!" Sleeping Beauty asked, sounding panicked.

The mirror soon glowed before shooting a blast at her which hit her forehead and she fell to the floor.

"Sleeping Beauty!" Jack and Jill cried out.

"We might wanna tell Drell about this." Patch said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back with Drell and the others..._ **

The alarm soon blared and it was time to move as fast as possible. Cinderella soon joined the others as they came into the room and she magicked herself out of Red's cloak.

"Okay, we're not gonna get a better chance," Snow White said as she helped Rapunzel up to her feet. "That elevator leads up to his office. Are you ready for this?" she then asked the others.

"Absolutely." Rapunzel nodded once she regained consciousness.

"It's now or never, let's go." Cinderella said.

Maven was seen making a phone call, but wasn't going to squeal on them, she was actually going to find out where Rumplestiltskin was for them. 

"Don't you dare call security on us!" Drell called to Maven sharply. "I'll wipe your memories!"

"Oh, isn't that a little harsh?" Cherry asked.

"Sometimes it's the only thing to do around stupid and thoughtless mortals." Drell replied.

"Hello, security? Hi, this is Maven; is His Honor in?" Maven asked.

Drell glared and was about to grab Maven and make her pay, but was blocked by Atticus as he had a feeling it was just to find out where Rumplestiltskin was. "Why that little, miserable, stupid--" The warlock growled.

"Shh!" Atticus shushed him.

"...Do you know what the penalty is for shushing me?" Drell asked.

"Yes, whatever it is, punish me after this, but I have a good feeling!" Atticus replied.

"Oh? Okay! Thank you! Bye-Bye!" Maven smiled on the phone before hanging up and rushed over to the princesses. "The Mayor's not here. In a minute, this place is gonna be swarming with security and you guys have to get out of here now. You'll have to come back," she then advised. "That asshole is gonna change the security codes after this, but I can get you in. I'll shut down security."

Drell soon went jaw-dropped as he didn't expect that while Atticus smirked as he knew they didn't have any reason to think Maven would call security on them.

"Great, thanks, Ms. Maven." Cherry smiled.

"Sure thing, Kitten." Maven smiled back.

"Only Aunt Selina can call me that." Cherry narrowed her eyes firmly.

"Oh, sorry." Maven gulped at Cherry's firm glare.

"You realize by helping us, he'll kill you." Cinderella warned Maven.

"He won't realize--" Maven said before gasping as if she heard something before facing them. "You have to go! They're coming! I'll text you as soon as he gets back."

"Thank you for helping us." Cinderella said, almost emotionally.

"No, thank you," Maven reassured. "All this time he's blinded me. You guys are heroes."

"Good luck, Ms. Maven." Atticus said before they soon left before they would get caught.

Maven nodded before she ran to the other side to divert the security guards. "Security! They went this way!" she then called out. "If you hurry, you can catch them!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Sleeping Beauty and the others..._ **

"Come on, pick up, pick up." Hilda begged as she had her Spell Phone with her, waiting for Drell to answer while Jack and Jill began to try wake up Sleeping Beauty.

"Someone's coming." Patch warned.

Hilda bit her lip and soon went to hide away with the others, but kept a close eye on Sleeping Beauty. Red seemed to come to the blonde princess and picked up the mirror fragment from her.

"Oh... It's you..." Sleeping Beauty said softly as she looked up to see her red-hooded friend.

However, Red was shown, and she appeared to be corrupted like the rest of the townspeople who had become Rumplestiltskin's thralls.

"Oh, no..." Patch whispered.

"What do we do?" Hilda whispered back.

"Not much we can do right now," Zelda frowned to her sister. "Did you hear from Drell?"

"I'm afraid not," Hilda sighed sharply and worriedly. "I hope he and his group aren't hurt."

"Knowing him, he'll be doing the hurting if anything." Zelda advised.

"I guess you're right about that." Hilda softly said to her sister.

Luckily for them, Drell and the others arrived.

"Oh, thank goodness." Patch smiled.

Drell greeted Hilda with a warm hug and a kiss while Sabrina turned away in dismay and Thor playfully turned away. "What's up?" he then asked her.

"Nothing much..." Hilda blushed. "...I was worried, but now I'm fine."

"Great..." Drell smiled.

The two seemed to stare into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Ahem... Ahem..." Cherry cleared her throat loudly before shouting at them. "HEY!"

"Oh, right, we have a job to do." Drell said as he returned to focus.

"Yeah and right now that job is to keep Red from getting away with the mirror fragment." Jack told Drell and the others.

"Rumplestiltskin must have had a thrall corrupt her, most likely after not getting any information out of her." Atticus said.

"Oh, it wouldn't surprise me after the war he caused during our visit," Drell said. "Not as bad as The Ogre Wars, but still pretty bad."

"O-Ogre Wars?" Sabrina asked nervously.

"Be lucky you weren't there," Salem commented. "I was a human warlock back then and I nearly got eaten when I tried to propose to Zelena."

The others looked curious.

"The Fairy Tale Realm's version of The Wicked Witch of the West," Zelda explained. "I'm just glad it wasn't her sister, Evanora: The Wicked Witch of the East."

"But yes, keep Red away from the fragment," Drell warned the Spellman sisters. "She's no good to us right now."

"Uh, funny story; she kinda already has it." Hilda smiled nervously.

"Oh, come on!" Drell glared.

"Well, come on, we gotta stop her." Jack said as he went to use his powers to stop Red and get the mirror fragment back.

Red was soon shown with the fragment.

"Get her!" Cherry called out.

Red soon brought out her quiver and shot a firecracker arrow right at Cherry, shooting just above her head.

"Ha! Ya missed!" Cherry smirked.

"I don't think she was aiming at you, dear." Zelda said nervously.

The arrow soon hit a tank which made some steam spill out and fill the room which made everyone else cough as Red took that time to get away.

"Where is she?" Mo asked during her coughing.

"She got out..." Cherry coughed weakly. "That... Little... Red-Hooded..."

"Gone... Dammit..." Snow White complained.

They soon came into the other room to see Sleeping Beauty, though someone seemed to be missing.

"What happened?" Mo firmly asked the blonde princess.

"I tried to find the mirror to find you," Sleeping Beauty replied. "I'm sorry."

"Now she has the mirror fragment and a head start." Atticus said.

"Yes," Snow White firmly agreed before pointing to her map. "We know where she's going. City Hall! This is it if we're lucky. Today is the day we avenge our kingdoms."

Mo raised her hand.

"And your city," Snow White then added. "As well as your friends in that League of Justice you talk so highly of. Today is the day we cure our people. Today we go home," she then continued. "Let's just hope Maven can do her part. Now let's move." she then said before leading the way out.

"Uh, where are Jack and Jill?" Mo asked as she noticed them missing.

"What?!" Hilda and Zelda looked wide-eyed.

"Weren't they right here?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, they were," Thor remarked. "Past tense 'were'."

"We'll find them," Snow White reassured. "I've been keeping an eye on those kids from my kingdom... Even when they never realized it ever since they lost their parents during the war."

"Alright, let's get going." Drell said.

They all soon began to make their way to City Hall while also looking for Jack and Jill.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maven was hard at work on her computer before flinching as her radio sounded.

"His Honor is on site," The radio demanded. "Lockdown City Hall."

Maven panicked a bit before she picked up her phone and began to text Snow White to hurry as Rumplestiltskin was on his way before she grabbed her stuff and peeked into one room on her way out before seeing someone on duty with the surveillance footage and soon knocked him out so he wouldn't see the others coming down to City Hall. The whole building was soon being put on lockdown until Maven began to stop the lockdown and undid all of the locks on all of the entrances on the keyboard.

Once that was settled and secured, she went to go back to her desk before gasping as Red was shown with murder in her eyes. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked nervously.

Red soon brought out her bow and arrows and began to shoot one arrow.

"No!" Maven gasped before the arrow was suddenly caught.

"Well, look who's here," Iron John chuckled as he caught the arrow and soon approached Red. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Heil, John," Rumplestiltskin's voice said as he soon walked in with Wolf. "Maven, do we have a problem?" he then asked as he saw the woman acting a little differently.

"Oh... No, Your Honor!" Maven grinned nervously.

"I've got a problem," Iron John spoke up to Rumplestiltskin. "Her. What is _she_ doing here?" he then asked, referring to Red.

"She's delivering these," Rumplestiltskin said as the mirror shard was shown as Red brought out a rope with both Jack and Jill tied to it with handcuffs and bags over their heads with her free hand. "See, John, everyone ends up working for me."

"Only because you turned them into thralls!" Jack glared while having his and Jill's eyes closed.

"You are a horrible, horrible man." Jill said while her eyes were closed.

"SILENCE!" Rumplestiltskin snapped which startled them.

"She just tried to kill your helper." Iron John told him.

"What?" Rumplestiltskin then asked before looking at Red briefly. "She just... Tried to kill... Maven."

Maven began to panic while breathing shallowly.

"Maven..." Rumplestiltskin then called firmly before blowing the woman back with a glow from the mirror shard.

"What you do that for?" Iron John glared at Rumplestiltskin.

"Don't question me, John," Rumplestiltskin said firmly. "We have a deal, your order? It's _my_ order." 

"And what might that order be? The exact opposite of justice?" Jack asked sarcastically while having his eyes closed.

"I told you to shut up," Rumplestiltskin sharply told Jack. "Unless you want to end up like that one kid I found from that group who's with that League of Justice."

"I think it's just called the Justice League." Jill piped up.

"SHUT UP!" Rumplestiltskin snapped, slapping her which made her cry out.

Jack flinched before his hands shook a bit once he heard his sister in trouble.

"Get downstairs... Now." Rumplestiltskin demanded to Iron John as he soon left the room with Iron John following behind.

Maven was shown on the floor in the next room as Red kept a firm hold on the orphaned twins. Jack felt hurt on the inside and especially worse once he heard Jill's crying.

Rumplestiltskin and Iron John soon went downstairs with a group of men as they came into the parking garage. He soon took out the mirror shard and zapped it against the wall which opened a doorway before he walked away. "Guard it at all costs." he then told Iron John before he took his exit.

Iron John stood guard as an army of thralls began to come out through the portal from the Fairy Tale Realm.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, Atticus and the others began to make their way to City Hall..._ **

"You guys should become honorary Justice League members after this." Atticus smiled.

"Maybe we'll even meet again," Mo added. "If we ever find Lionel."

"That would be interesting to think about." Snow White replied.

"Calling all units!" A certain officer soon called out to his radio as people swarmed all around down the streets. "This is Officer Laguardia! Anyone who still cares about this city! Get to City Hall!"

"What's going on?" Snow White asked Officer Laguardia.

"It gets worse from here; I knew he was crazy, but I never knew anything like this." Officer Laguardia told her.

"Watch out!" A man called out as one of Rumplestiltskin's goons looked ready to attack.

Officer Laguardia tried to shoot at the goon who had a blade.

"Get down!" Snow White called out as she tackled him down to avoid the blade.

Catwoman soon threw herself onto a building with her whip as she joined the other members of the Justice League on the rooftops to see what had happened to their city.

"These things are crazy." Mo said.

"Yeah, that's the thing about thralls; they just attack and kill anything or anyone in their way." Drell said.

"We might need some extra back-up." Cherry suggested.

"Perhaps." Drell replied ominously.

The thralls soon swarmed the group and began to attack and the group did whatever they could to protect themselves.

"Let's hope back-up comes soon." Thor said while they did what they could.

"I hope so too," Mo replied. "Especially for those kids, Jack and Jill."

* * *

"We should help them," Batman said from the rooftop. "We _did_ promise to be extra help if anything were to happen."

"Yes, those kids are like our children," Catwoman replied. "You know how much Cherry means to us." she then said with a prying smile with pleading eyes.

Batman paused briefly before nodding. "We should help out our Young Justice members." he then said to his fellow Justice League members.

"Right!" The Justice League group replied before they came to help out the teenagers down below and they soon fought alongside the group against the thralls.

"We have to hurry to City Hall." Drell said.

"All right, Uncle, let's go." Thor smiled.

"You kids go on ahead," Drell decided. "We'll handle this with the Justice League."

"What?!" Thor cried with a frown. "We can't leave you and Salem and Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda!"

"Trust me, Junior; this is safer for you," Drell said, a little emotional himself. "Forget about us. Just go to City Hall before you get hurt!"

"And you think going to where Rumplestiltskin is safer with of how he has Iron John with him and Red under his control?" Thor asked.

"Just go!" Drell told him. "We'll hold these thralls off!"

Thor looked sad before he soon ran off with his friends.

"All right, you want some of this?" Drell glared. "I might not have been in Wonderland since college, but I can still take anyone on, especially that big-headed and big-boned Red Queen even if it means I have to go through you too!"

"If we don't act fast, the city will be crawling with these things." Snow White said.

"This is my fault." Sleeping Beauty sighed.

"There's only one person to blame for this," Snow White shook her head. "It's Rumplestiltskin."

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

Rumplestiltskin as he whistled as he came back to Wolf, Red, and his two prisoners, Jack and Jill, who still had their eyes closed, knowing all about his power. Red and Wolf looked over as their boss came in.

"It has started," Rumplestiltskin told the two. "She'll be coming here, along with the others, though it seems debatable on those witches and warlock we met centuries ago in our home world. It won't matter. All we have to do is wait." he then added as he put his hands on Wolf's shoulders.

"You won't get away with this!" Jack snapped.

Rumplestiltskin simply glared at him as he told Wolf what to do. "Hold them off, long enough for my thralls to tear apart this city," he then added to Red as he touched her face with a smirk. "Don't lose these brats... I should've known they'd risk their lives to protect their new friends... Just as their own mother died trying to protect them."

"What?" Jill asked out of surprise.

"Now with them by my side, whether they like it or not, I'll have their powers under my control." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Not while we have our eyes closed." Jack glared.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled coldly at Jack's attempt of being brave and tough. "I can also make sure that the impossible can even happen in this world... With a little help..." he then said before a tank was shown with a short figure inside who was lying on the floor and looked almost dead.

The figure was shown to be Lionel and he was unable to free himself and his powers seemed to be shot out, making him look hopeless, especially to be away from the only real friends he ever had, especially in this dimension.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iron John watched as more and more thralls left the doorway to invade this realm as they seemed more like a zombie invasion than an army invasion.

"You sure about this, John?" One goon asked the metal man. "I mean, I've never been called a saint, but this... Seems wrong."

Iron John kept watching more thralls coming out as he felt like one of his goons was right.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back with Rumplestiltskin..._ **

"There's an entire police force and my army of thralls between us and them," Rumplestiltskin said to Wolf. "They'll send The National Guard... The military... All to rescue 'Mayor Heart' and one-by-one; I will take control of them all."

"You'll never get away with this!" Jack glared.

"Why?" Rumplestiltskin mocked. "Are you meddling kids going to stop me?"

"We'll find a way and then Princess Snow White and her friends will stop you!" Jill said as firmly as she could. "Then she'll take her kingdom back as the queen and we'll all live happily ever after! You'll see!"

"I've heard just about enough out of you two," Rumplestiltskin said, snapping his fingers which made zippers appear on the twins' mouths and they zipped shut which made him smirk as Lionel let out a weak moan at that. "Secure the lobby. No one gets through." he then ordered to Wolf.

Wolf growled lowly in response to that.

"Why don't you head outside?" Rumplestiltskin smirked as he touched Red's face. "And when you see your friends or those little friends of the League of Justice, kill as many as you can. I'd prefer the strong warlock's soul which I hope to sell to the Underworld."

Red and Wolf soon did as they were told before the twins were thrown in the impenetrable tank that kept Lionel inside as he looked like he could waste away at any minute.

"Finally," Rumplestiltskin said as he went up the stairs and soon ended up at the roof and smirked as he enjoyed the chaos. "It is now... This is the time."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Meanwhile, back with the princesses and the adventure group..._ **

"It's the end of the world as we know it." Thor frowned.

"Let's try to stay positive." Sabrina spoke up.

"Okay, I'm positive it's the end of the world as we know it." Cherry retorted.

A man soon came behind her and tried to attack her. Cherry then spun around with a roundhouse kick to his face and soon lunged out and tackled him, remembering her training from Batman.

"That's what that thrall gets for attacking someone who's been trained by Batman." Thor said.

A thrall was soon seen coming at Atticus with an ax, ready to attack him, not knowing he couldn't get hurt by any weapon.

"I hope my aunts will be okay." Sabrina said softly.

"I'm sure it'll be all right, we just need a plan." Atticus replied before the ax chopped down and dented against the boy's head, cutting his hair a little.

"...Did you get a haircut?" Sabrina asked.

Atticus soon put his hand on his shoulder and saw some loose hair before glaring at the thrall behind him. "Hey! Not cool!" he then glared.

"Oh, that thrall's done it now." Thor smirked as Atticus attacked the thrall.

Sabrina was soon seen using her magic against a thrall. A bigger and stronger thrall came toward her with a dark laugh. Sabrina shivered and felt scared as she backed away nervously. Thor narrowed his eyes as he snorted like a bull and soon charged like he was playing football before he soon headbutted the thrall away into a building, sending him flying into it as he growled while on his hands and knees.

"Whoa... Thor..." Sabrina blinked.

"Nobody hurts my future cousin." Thor smirked.

They soon saw more thralls attacking and where the princesses fought them.

"Still so cool of how the princesses have powers." Thor said.

"Yeah, it is pretty neat," Mo had to admit. "Especially with Snow White's icicles."

"I'd hate to be a thrall against Rapunzel," Salem chuckled. "That'd be a hairy situation!"

The others stared at him a bit as he laughed at his own joke.

"...Ah, you kids today, no sense of humor." Salem then rolled his eyes at them.

"All right, Laguardia and his men are buying us enough time to get into the lobby before they shut it down," Snow White said to her fellow fairy tale princesses and new allies. "We have to find the elevator that leads up to the penthouse."

"What about the thralls? As long as the portal remains open, we'll have an entire army between us and Rumplestiltskin." Cinderella said to Snow White.

"Why don't we split into two teams? One handles the portal and the other team goes to City Hall." Thor said.

"Seems like a sucker's bet if you ask me, Thornton." Cherry said to the warlock teen.

"Rapunzel, Cinderella, Sabrina, Mo, Thor, you take the garage beneath City Hall. That's where they're coming from," Snow White organized. "Sleeping Beauty, Cherry, Atticus, and I will take the lobby. Are you ready for this?" she then asked them.

"Absolutely." Sleeping Beauty replied.

"You better believe it." Atticus said.

"I'm coming with." Patch smiled.

"I should come too," Salem then added. "Uh, well, with Sabrina anyway."

The others hid small, knowing smirks at Salem's bond with Sabrina.

"Just to make sure she stays out of trouble," Salem then said. "I don't want her to make the same mistakes I did when I was her age."

"Alright, Salem." Sabrina smiled.

The group soon began to make their way to their destinations, but encountered Red.

"Aw, sugar honey iced tea." Thor complained as the girl began to ready an arrow.

Cinderella soon stopped the arrow with her powers which made the arrow disintegrate before Red ran off.

"This bitch!" Snow White complained.

"I've got her; you guys worry about the lobby." Cinderella told the others.

"Be careful." Thor told her.

"I will." Cinderella replied before going after Red.

"Got it. Let's go," Snow White said to the others on her team. "See if you can close that portal!"

Cinderella soon stood bravely in front of Red. Red soon twirled around as Cinderella ran out to her, shooting arrows around in the process. Cinderella then thought quickly while dodging the arrows and kicked Red down on the ground instantly. Red then got back up as the two began to fight each other with their fists, feet, and Red used her bow.

* * *

Rapunzel, Salem, Sabrina, Mo, and Thor are soon seen around a corner as they saw Iron John's goons soon charged in and attacked them with their powers. The only one that was standing was Iron John now.

"Great... It's the Tin Man..." Thor glowered.

"And here I thought the only cold man in my life was my Uncle Mort." Salem remarked.

"Does this look like order, John?" Rapunzel challenged the iron man.

"No choice now!" Iron John replied as he looked ready to brawl them.

Rapunzel, Sabrina, Mo, and Thor soon charged at Iron John, ready to fight him and where Salem added himself into the mix.

"Well, here we go, about to fight against someone who looks like he's made of iron." Salem said.

"I'm not scared of anything," Thor smirked. "My uncle goes bowling and plays Poker with guys like Michael Myers, Jason Vorhees, and Freddy Kreuger."

"...Remind me not to play games with Drell." Salem muttered to Sabrina.

Sabrina merely nodded in response.

* * *

And so, began the fight with Iron John while Rapunzel showed how strong and independent she was.

"She's much different from the fairy tale," Sabrina commented. "I sure hope Jack and Jill are okay."

"They're with your friend and not exactly are in a good position." Iron John said while fighting them.

"Uh, in what way do you mean not in a good position?" Salem asked him.

Iron John chuckled. "Rumplestiltskin is finally gonna do what should've been done a long time ago," he then said. "Like with what happened to their mother."

"...Death?" Mo guessed as her face paled.

"You're a smart girl," Iron John smirked. "Not smart enough though if you think you can fight me."

Mo had to think of some way to fight Iron John without getting hurt and soon got an idea as there was more than one way to fight. "Oh, I can fight you, but I bet you couldn't hit me by a mile." she then smirked.

"Mo, what're you doing?!" Salem panicked.

"Shh~" Mo shushed the former warlock turned cat.

"So, the little girl thinks she can fight me?" Iron John glared at Mo. "Why don't you put on a nice, clean dress and go home to your mommy to learn how to cook?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here," Mo smirked as she crossed her arms. "Maybe you're just 'rusty'." she then said as both a pun and an insult.

"What is she doing?" Rapunzel whispered to the others.

Sabrina began to try and think of what Mo was doing before seeing how angry Iron John was getting as angry as a bull when he's being taunted with a red cape with one saying "Toro, Toro".

"Ooh, so big and scary!" Mo smirked at Iron John.

"You are testing my patience!" Iron John snarled at Mo.

"Fight me, Iron Man!" Mo smirked. "I bet ya can't do it!"

Iron John growled as he soon began to run and charge right for the tomboy as he felt very fed up with her nuisance behavior. Mo simply whistled while waiting for Iron John to collide with her, but when he was about to grab her and hurt her, she simply stepped out of the way and tripped him, unknowingly to one of the stone support beams. KLANG!

"Oof..." The others cringed only slightly.

"Nice work, Mo." Salem smiled.

"Everybody has their own smarts," Mo smirked. "I have street smarts."

* * *

**_Meanwhile in City Hall..._ **

"Okay, get ready," Officer Ernst said as the rest of the officers were shown with weapons ready. "Lock and load, boys."

It suddenly became dark and blue inside the room before some crackling noises were heard outside the building's windows. Officer Ernst breathed some cold air as his gun began to freeze up. Ice soon spread on to the windows which told the man one thing.

"They're coming!" Ernst panicked.

Cherry soon kicked down the door as Atticus, Patch, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty came from behind her as they came into the room. And as they walked inside, Sleeping Beauty used her princess power to put the police to sleep.

"Nighty-night, boys." Cherry smirked.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Snow White asked Sleeping Beauty.

"Never better." Sleeping Beauty reassured.

Ernst whimpered as he squirmed on the floor, backing away as the princesses walked toward him. "Stay away from me, bitch!" he cried out in fear. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Snow White was about to freeze him, until...

"Let me handle this." Sleeping Beauty offered.

"Please." Snow White allowed as she put her back down.

Ernst began to cry before he soon fell into a deep sleep through the magic.

"Help... Help..." Lionel weakly called.

"That's funny," Cherry said. "I thought I heard Lionel's voice."

"I think that's because you did." Atticus said.

"Help, please!" Jill called out.

* * *

Cherry and Atticus went to follow the source of the voices and soon found Jack, Jill, and Lionel.

"Lionel! There you are!" Cherry said as she leaned against the tank and put her hands over it. "What're you doing in there?"

"Trapped..." Lionel grunted out. "Rumple... Stiltskin... Jerk face... Found me... And sensed... My power... Decided to... To... Use it for himself... To use... Impossible magic..." he tried to explain while he still had the energy. "Threatened... To... Send me back... To... Where I... Came from."

"Quick, you have to get us out of here before he comes back." Jill told them.

"And we will." Cherry replied.

Atticus soon charged towards the tank, but barely broke it. "Ugh... Okay, that was clever," he then said. "I guess I should've guessed it wouldn't break so easily."

"Do you have the Elements?" Jack asked.

"What Elements?" Cherry replied.

"Rumplestiltskin said to himself that the only way to get out is with the help of some Elements from another world," Jill frowned. "Not even from our world or this world, but a completely different world altogether."

"If Drell had just told us where to find the Elements, then we could use them to break you out." Cherry said.

"Where is Drell anyway?" Jack asked.

"He's with Hilda and Zelda and the Justice League fighting the army of thralls." Atticus explained.

"Can't you call for him or something?" Jill asked.

"...I don't know," Cherry replied. "...Can we?"

"Hopefully he has his Spell Phone." Atticus said as he whipped out his own which was an emergency contact given to him and the others in case they would need the adult witches' help for emergency adventure or magical services.

"Try... Anything..." Lionel grunted. "I'm... Seein'... A big bright light... All I hear are... Angels..."

Atticus soon called Drell hoping he would answer. "Oh, please answer, please answer, please answer." he then begged.

* * *

Drell was shown to be sitting on some thralls and headlocked two before he grabbed them and hit their heads together with a smirk before he heard a ringing sound.

"You got a call, sweetie." Hilda said to him as she helped her sister fight.

"I see..." Drell replied before answering innocently before punching another thrall who tried to sneak up on him. "Hello? Oh, hello there, Atticus."

"Drell! Elements! Explain!" Cherry and Atticus begged on the other line.

"Now?" Drell asked.

"Drell, this is serious; we need to know more about the Elements as in where they are because Lionel, Jack, and Jill's lives are at stake in a tank!" Atticus told him as Patch tried to find a way to get the tank open.

"They're in a tank?" Drell narrowed his eyes. "They're not fish!"

"Will you tell us what the Elements are for gosh sake's?!" Cherry cried out. "We gotta get 'em and Lionel out of here before Rumplestiltskin comes back for them!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you..." Drell seemed to smirk. "The Elements are a magical group of items that represent the magic and power of true friendship and companionship that can almost be unstoppable at any evil or dark force. They're a bunch of supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and only activates if the wielder possesses the corresponding trait and if all six are used in conjunction," he then explained. "I know how girly and cheesy they sound, but they come from that pony land and only a select chosen group would be able to use them in this world away from that world... Especially in this Earth we live in compared to other Earths with different versions of all of us."

"Okay, wow." Cherry said.

Patch continued to try and find a way to open the tank.

"What are these Elements?" Atticus asked.

"The main ones are Magic, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty, Honesty, Generosity," Drell listed. "Some say there are others such as Bravery, Strength, or Empathy."

"Well, I don't know how'd we find any of those around." Cherry sighed.

Patch seemed to glow as he ran back from the tank again and began to run towards it and as he glowed, he seemed to headbutt the tank which began to make a crack appear on it.

"Wait a minute..." Atticus said as he began to get an idea of which person and animal represented each Element of Harmony and Companionship.

"What is it?" Drell asked.

"That's it..." Atticus said. "THAT'S IT!"

"What?!" Drell asked.

"Cherry, we can use these Elements of Harmony!" Atticus said to his good friend. "All of us together! You, me, Thor, Patch, Mo, Sabrina, and even Lionel if he wanted to!"

"What are you blabbing about, Superdork?" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you get it?" Atticus smiled. "We each have those elements deep within ourselves! We just gotta unlock them through the power of friendship and companionship!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you might be onto something." Cherry said to her best friend before they heard Patch continuing to headbutting the tank as the cracks continued.

They soon saw that Patch was glowing and looking ready to charge again.

"Whoa! Spot, wait!" Cherry said as she dove in, hitting the ground by accident. "Ow."

"What is it, Cherry?" Patch asked as he held his head. "Other than I might actually get a headache... I might have to take a break from trying to break the tank."

"The Elements of Harmony... Drell told us about them," Cherry said. "Each of us has a part of them deep within ourselves in our group of friends and we can probably use them to free Lionel, Jack, and Jill."

"But to do so you'll need Mo and Sabrina and Thor with you to free them." Drell said from the Spell Phone.

"Is there any way to bring them back here faster?" Cherry asked then.

"You'll have to round them up," Drell replied. "I'm sure you can find them."

"Wait, don't hang--" Cherry panicked before it was too late. "...Up. Great, now where are we gonna find them?" she then sighed and face-palmed.

"Hmm... I could use my magic and teleport them here." Atticus said.

"Well, that is the fastest way, so sure." Cherry shrugged.

Atticus soon closed his eyes and chanted the teleportation spell.

"I'll keep an eye out for Rumplestiltskin." Patch said before they left.

"Thanks, Patch!" Atticus replied before he and Cherry disappeared in thin air.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...** _

"You always have a choice, it's not too late!" Rapunzel told Iron John.

"It IS for me!" Iron John snarled.

"No, it isn't." Sabrina told him.

"What do you think's gonna happen now John, huh?" Rapunzel said. "Help us re-take this city, get your men out of here."

"You're not one of his monsters." Mo added to Iron John.

Iron John glared as he walked over and stood over them.

"Help us close the portal." Sabrina frowned.

Iron John looked at them silently for a few moments before suddenly yelling. "Go! Get out of here!" he then told them.

The group looked a little sad and began to go off before Iron John stopped Rapunzel.

"Take my men with you," Iron John then told the princess softly. "I'll take care of this."

Atticus and Cherry soon appeared out of nowhere.

"Mo! Sabrina! Thor! We need your help right now!" Cherry told their friends.

"Where'd you come from?" Mo asked.

"Where do you think?" Cherry rolled her eyes. "Come over here! Now!"

Mo, Sabrina, and Thor soon joined Cherry and Atticus and Atticus used the teleportation spell again.

"Wait up!" Salem cried out before he soon got left behind. "Aw, come on!"

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Sabrina, and Thor soon appeared next to Patch.

"Alright, so what's up?" Thor asked.

"All right, listen up 'cuz I'm only gonna say this once." Cherry said to them.

And so, everything was explained.

"Okay, wait a minute, wait a minute," Thor said after the explanation was told. "You called Uncle Drell and he told you about these magical artifacts called The Elements and we can each use them to free Jack, Jill, and Lionel as long as we use them wisely without Rumplestiltskin knowing?"

"...Yes!" Cherry deadpanned.

"Score!" Thor beamed as he jumped up in the air and landed on the floor which made the room shake slightly. "Then let's do it!"

"I think it might work if we all hold hands," Atticus said. "And focus on each Element we have."

"Ew. I'm not holding your hand." Cherry winced.

"Cherry..." Atticus almost growled with a small smirk.

" _I'll_ hold your hand." Thor beamed as he took Cherry's right hand.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped.

Atticus then took Cherry's left hand before looking at Mo and Sabrina. "Well, come on!" he then told them.

Mo and Sabrina soon went to join hands with the others. Patch soon joined his right paw with Sabrina's hand and soon they all glowed as they floated in the air.

"Whoooa! What's happening?!" Cherry cried out.

Jack and Jill looked up in amazement as something new was happening. Lionel only glanced up as he seemed to be fading away from existence. A rainbow seemed to shine through as the groups' eyes turned bright white and they soon shot some sort of magical surge together at the tank which seemed to make it crackle all the way through before it wobbled and soon broke, freeing Jack, Jill, and Lionel. And where Lionel soon began to feel himself becoming his full-powered self.

"You did it." Jack smiled at the group.

* * *

The group soon made it back down on the floor.

"Seriously, what the flip was that?" Cherry muttered.

"The Elements, Cherry!" Atticus smiled. "Remember the Elements!"

"I'm sure this is just gonna be a one-time thing." Cherry snarked as Lionel swooped over her and Thor, giving them both kisses on the cheek.

"We'll see." Patch said.

"Alright, now that we are all together let's get to the princesses." Thor said.

Jack and Jill then suddenly hugged their new friends.

"Oof! Hello there!" Thor smiled from the hug. "I love hugs too, little friends."

"Oh, good, you saved Jack and Jill." Snow White said as she walked over.

"Princess Snow White!" Jack and Jill beamed as they ran to the black-haired woman and hugged her.

Snow White looked down at them stoically before she soon smiled, feeling glad that they were safe.

"So, uh, anyone wanna tell me what the heck is going on here?" Lionel asked.

"No time to explain, we gotta regroup!" Sabrina told him.

"Yeah, and we once we see Rumplestiltskin, he is dead." Sabrina said firmly.

"Agreed." Cherry nodded.

"C'mon." Snow White said before they ran off together.

Lionel soon tried to snap his fingers to bring out a sweater for himself as he felt cold before pouting at himself. Thor pouted back before smiling as he wrapped Lionel in a blanket and tugged him along with a playful smirk.

"Oh, Storm Cloud~" Lionel blushed.

"My li'l Mite~" Thor smirked.

They soon went to find Rumplestiltskin, though they first found Maven.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ms. Maven!" Cherry frowned in worry for her aunt's best friend.

"Rumplestiltskin must have found out she wasn't under his control anymore and did this to her." Atticus said.

"Why do I get the feeling he's about to walk up to us from behind?" Sabrina asked.

And where she was right as they heard the elevator behind them.

"...I hate this feeling so much." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Me too, but at least when it happens nowadays, you just sock the guy into submission as well as Batman would!" Lionel grinned.

Snow White morphed a couple of icicle daggers as she soon stormed up towards Rumplestiltskin, looking very angered and ready to stab him only for Rumplestiltskin to grin and shoot her with a jolt of electricity.

"Snow White!" Jack and Jill cried out.

"Ha!" Rumplestiltskin smirked before he saw Lionel, Jack, and Jill free. "How did you three get free?"

"Nun of ya bizness!~" Lionel replied in a sassy voice.

"Careful now," Rumplestiltskin smirked before he showed the mirror shard. "If you don't like it, Bug-Mite, maybe you should try to do something."

"It's Bat-Mite, and I would if I had my powers," Lionel glared before snapping. "And I know that you took them! SO GIVE 'EM BACK!" he then cried out.

"No, I don't think I will, I think you should play with a new friend." Rumplestiltskin smirked before he soon began to whistle.

"We're not of afraid of Wolf." Atticus glared.

"And that whistling is just a sign telling us that Wolf is close by." Thor said.

"I'm still not afraid." Atticus glared.

"How and why do you have Lionel?" Cherry sneered. "What did he do to you?"

"He threatened me with a fate worse than death." Lionel pouted as he stared at his hands.

Wolf soon growled and snuck up behind Sleeping Beauty, Mo, Cherry, and Sabrina, grabbing them tightly as they struggled to get free, though they were weak compared to his strength.

"Good thing one of us has magic." Sabrina glared while struggling to get free.

"Then how about using your magic on this guy and turn him into something we can fight back against?" Cherry asked.

"I'd have to think of a spell," Sabrina groaned. "I wish I had one of Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda's books."

"Sabrina, you can make up your own spell if you want." Thor advised.

"I can?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah! Just make sure it rhymes!" Thor replied.

"Sure, just try telling that to Rosina Leckermaul," Rumplestiltskin smirked. "Maybe I could resurrect her with both of your powers, teenage witches."

"Sabrina, just be creative and make up a spell!" Cherry told the witchling.

"You got it." Sabrina nodded.

"Any time now!" Mo replied.

"You really can't stay away, can you?" Rumplestiltskin grinned darkly.

"Though this wolf is big and strong like a beast, Make him into something that's timid and weak at the least!" Sabrina soon recited a spell.

Wolf soon glared before looking wide-eyed as he suddenly seemed to disappear, dropping the girls right in the middle of the floor with Sleeping Beauty. The others looked around before they soon looked to see that Sabrina had changed Wolf into a mere mouse.

"Yes! It worked!" Sabrina cheered.

"Not so tough now." Thor smirked down at Wolf.

Wolf looked up and began to run before he suddenly ended up in a jar, getting stuck with his tail sticking out.

"Uh-oh~... Got the mousey~" Patch taunted as he picked up the new mouse by his tail while he was trapped in the jar.

Rumplestiltskin didn't let that stop him as he took that time to escape with Snow White.

"Aw, great!" Cherry groaned. "Now that jerk's gone with the ice princess!"

"Well, we're not going to just let him get away." Thor said.

"Let's go after him." Jack said.

* * *

And so, they went off as Patch put the jar away right now before smirking at Wolf's new mousy demise as he balanced the jar on his back.

"Alpha Brigade, move out!" Lionel proclaimed.

"You think Iron John is still mad?" Sabrina asked the others.

"If anyone, he's probably mad at me." Mo replied.

"But he's closing the portal." Thor said.

Rapunzel was soon moving a goon out of the way who she had tied up with her hair.

"Rapunzel, you wanna tell us what's going on?" Cherry asked. "I feel like the world's gonna explode with this guy using his muscles."

"He's trying to help us!" Rapunzel told her. "Get out while you still can before he ends up hurting you by accident!"

Cherry soon saw Iron John doing his best to close the portal the only way that it could be closed. "If he keeps going the way he is, I don't know if he'll make it out." she then said.

"Iron John! Stop!" Thor cried out.

Iron John just kept on going and going.

"Oh, man." Cherry gulped nervously.

* * *

Cinderella was then shown to still be fighting Red.

"Uh, are we interrupting something?" Sabrina asked as she and Thor appeared by magic.

The two continued to fight.

"I think that's a yes, Cous." Thor said to Sabrina.

"You guys shouldn't be here." Cinderella warned as she clutched Red's cloak and wrapped it around the other girl's arms and began to punch her rapidly.

"Hmm... I wonder if our Elements or a made-up spell could free Red?" Sabrina said.

"Yeah, like when we used the Elements to free Lionel, Jack, and Jill or when you made up a spell, turning Wolf into a mouse." Thor said.

The two paused thoughtfully as Cinderella and Red kept fighting each other.

"Who else is gonna kill the wolf?!" Cinderella cried out to Red.

Red screamed as he looked ready to lunge out at Cinderella and soon went to try that only to get frozen in mid-air. Sabrina and Thor both used their magic to stop Red from hurting Cinderella before she looked over and noticed that the two used their magic.

"Alright, time to break Red free from this thrall for good." Sabrina said.

"I couldn't agree more," Thor said. "One thrall banishing out of a body spell coming up. Wow, that's a mouth full."

"Yeah, it kinda is," Sabrina replied. "Do you have one in mind?"

"I might have something, just repeat after me." Thor said to her.

Sabrina nodded.

"'Thralls, thralls, thralls, many thralls'." Thor began.

"'Thralls, thralls, thralls, many thralls'." Sabrina repeated, though raised an eyebrow at how unoriginal that sounded at first.

"'Let's get rid of them, make them fall, rid of them all'." Thor added.

"'Let's get rid of them, make them fall, rid of them all'." Sabrina added.

"'But for right now, start with Red so she won't maul'."

"'But for right now, start with Red so she won't maul'."

And so, a magical surge shot through and hit Red before she hit the ground and had her cloak over her head which made Cinderella concerned.

"Please work, please work, please work." Sabrina prayed.

Red began to get up with a groan as her eyes looked better than before showing she was free from the thrall.

"Yes!" Thor beamed as he pulled Sabrina in for a hug as they jumped up together.

"Whoa! Easy, Thor!" Sabrina cried out.

"Sorry." Thor grinned bashfully.

"Ugh... What happened?" Red groaned as she rubbed her head. "Cinderella?"

"It's gonna be okay, Red," Cinderella smiled. "These kids helped save you."

"Yep and it's all thanks to magic." Thor smiled back.

"Anyway, we have to hurry; Rumplestiltskin has the mirror fragment and Snow White," Sabrina said. "Jack, Jill, and Lionel are already free from a tank that was draining Lionel of his powers." 

"Ugh... All right," Red said as she groaned slightly. "Let's go."

"Don't worry, your headache should be gone pretty soon." Thor smiled.

Red gave a small smile back as Cinderella helped her up before they all ran off together.

* * *

Iron John was still crashing and smashing around, but Rapunzel luckily got everyone else out in time before it looked like all the debris and the rubble was coming to crash down on him.

"The portal's closed now thanks to him." Cherry said softly.

"Though... It was quite a sacrifice." Sabrina replied.

"Yeah," Cherry nodded. "...It'll be okay... No more thralls will get in now."

Drell, Hilda, and Zelda soon came by as Sabrina and Thor bowed their heads, so they comforted the teenagers as Iron John was gone with the portal and where this didn't go unnoticed by Rumplestiltskin as he had the mirror fragment in his hand.

"John..." The impish man said with a sigh. "Well, the portal's closed."

Snow White simply looked up at him.

"You do realize I can just open another one, right?" Rumplestiltskin then stated.

Snow White just kept her hateful stare before she sat up.

"If it gets one degree colder in here," Rumplestiltskin began to threaten before he set the mirror shard down on the couch and smirked as she struggled to get free. "Well... We'll just have to warm things up ourselves, won't we?" he then smirked as he stroked her face and hair before sitting next to her. "You remind me very much of an old friend... A lovely lady I once helped after her selfish father made a deal with an old king."

Snow White just kept staring, silently disgusted with his company.

"Do you really think it made a difference having all your little friends here?" Rumplestiltskin then asked. "I mean, we could have avoided all of this, if you had just given me what I wanted. You realize, I always get what I want. Your husband gave me what I wanted. Why won't you? That old friend of mine could've given me what I wanted... But she just had to make a selfish choice to save herself and her loved ones. Lucky for you, I'm in the mood to make a deal," he then said before he stood up. "Here are my terms: I just open another portal and if any of the little princesses are still alive, they can leave. You can just call them off and I'll let them go. Then the little princesses and your little men, they can put your kingdom back together, but you... You and the orphans stay here and become my queen and we'll decide what to do with those children after."

"Or I can just kill you." Snow White said firmly as she stood up and was about to strike him down with an icicle.

Rumplestiltskin soon grabbed the icicle and restrained her with a coy smirk. "You can try again," he then said as he tossed away the icicle which shattered once it fell before he threw her down on his ottoman. "If I was you... I would take me up on my offer..." he then said as he leaned over her as she groaned and struggled. "It's the best deal your little princesses and friends are ever gonna get."

Snow White chuckled bravely. "You're afraid they're coming for you."

"Afraid?" Rumplestiltskin smirked.

"Mm-hmm." Snow White smirked back.

"I have the leverage..." Rumplestiltskin grinned as he began to attempt to do something heinous to her.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Well, hello little piggy~" Drell smirked as he dangled Wolf by his mouse tail in the jar. "Whose idea was this?"

"Erm, it was mine," Sabrina said bashfully. "I had to stop him from hurting Sleeping Beauty."

"Huh, clever." Red smirked.

"Now that all of us are together, let's go find Rumplestiltskin and save Snow White." Atticus said.

"Right!" The others agreed.

Drell soon put the jar in his pocket and walked off together.

"We'll be with Snow White soon," Patch smiled at Jack and Jill. "I can tell she means a lot to you."

"Yes, she really does," Jill replied. "Especially when we had to protect ourselves during the war back in the Fairy Tale Realm."

"If you don't mind us asking, what happened to your parents during the war?" Thor asked before getting whacked on the back of the head by Cherry. "What? Just curious."

"You don't ask someone that!" Cherry whispered sharply.

"It's okay, I guess we can tell you while we still have time." Jack said as they sat down.

Drell, Hilda, and Zelda went silent as they let Jack and Jill tell the group what happened.

"I'm sure you know the story about Rumplestiltskin since our stories were made into bedtime stories for people in this realm somehow, I guess because the man called Henry Mills was the author when he was a boy in a town called Storybrooke, Maine." Jack said softly.

"Well, yeah," Cherry shrugged before taking out the fairy tale book as she turned the page to Rumplestiltskin's story. "In order to appear superior, a miller lies to the king, telling him that his daughter can spin straw into gold. The king calls for the girl, shuts her in a tower room filled with straw and a spinning wheel, and demands she spin the straw into gold by morning or he lock her in the dungeon forever. When she has given up all hope, an imp-like creature, Rumplestiltskin, appears in the room and spins the straw into gold in return for her necklace."

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin is a man who likes deals," Jack nodded. "But what you probably don't know is that the miller's daughter's name was Hope."

"Well, my book doesn't mention her name, but what does that have to do with anything?" Cherry replied.

"Our mother's name was Hope." Jill piped up.

"Wait, what?" The adventure group asked out of surprise.

"But then, wouldn't that make you two royalty too with of how the storybook says your mother guessed his name right on like the third night?" Thor asked.

Jack and Jill looked soft.

"Sorry, I'm interrupting, tell us more." Thor then said as he got comfortable while Lionel sat on his shoulder.

"Our mother was about to marry the king after he talked her into it... But she refused..." Jack explained. "Then one night, something happened that changed her... We don't know much about the details of how and what exactly happened, but she soon came back after a personal night out even if the king wanted her to stay where she was, someone helped her come out on some nights."

"When she came back, she was thought to had come down with a terrible flu and it was then realized she was pregnant," Jill added. "When Rumplestiltskin came back, of course demanding that we be taken away from her if he couldn't guess her name right, though she had friends who told her so she could keep us. Then... The war was beginning to strike when we were three-years-old."

"Homes were burned... Lives were lost... She kept us locked up in her wardrobe to keep us safe and she left a note for us... Then when it was quiet and we came back out, we couldn't find our mother or anybody," Jack added. "We then checked out the note to see that it told us to go to Queen Snow White and King Charles Charming III. She looked after us like a godmother and always made sure that we were safe and told us to stay as far away from Rumplestiltskin as possible because he wants to drain our powers out of us to claim them as his own."

"We always tries to come and get us," Jill frowned. "We've lived on our own because we thought we'd be a bother to the King and Queen, so we tried to take care of ourselves, but Queen Snow White always tried to find ways to protect us and keep us safe. She was like another mother to us. King Charming was like a father to us too, especially since we never knew or even met our father."

"Whoa." Lionel said.

"And so that's about it." Jack said.

"Did you know about this?" Sabrina asked her aunts.

"Of course we did," Zelda replied. "We've even tried to track down Jack and Jill's parents for such a long time before we came back into this realm."

"It just broke my heart to know that I couldn't help those poor dears," Hilda frowned as she hugged herself. "We did all that we could, really, and they're just lucky they didn't face the ugly end of The Ogre Wars."

"I'm just surprised that they have shape-shifting powers," Drell said. "Usually that would only happen if either parent was close to nature and the animals."

"Sounds a little like my family." Mo smiled softly.

"Yeah?" Atticus asked her.

"Gloriosa and Timber usually told me stories about how Mom and Dad loved animals and would do anything to help them, even taking them home to nurse them back to health if they were sick," Mo nodded as she smiled sadly while talking about her parents. "They were more nature and nurture, unlike Uncle Chuck's scientific thinking, though Timber seems to have an interest in science himself."

"Nice to hear about your 'rents." Lionel commented to Mo.

"Now that we're all caught up with Jack and Jill's past, are we ready to go and save Snow White?" Drell asked.

"Yes, sir." The adventure group said.

"Then let's go," Drell said. "Be careful around Rumplestiltskin... He can easily trick you and make your life a living Hell if you aren't too careful."

"Personal experience?" Cherry asked once they stood up together.

"You bet," Drell replied. "He found a way to beat me in a personal bet and I ended up giving him ownership to The Witch's Council and he made all of us his personal servants," he then said, gesturing to himself, Hilda, and Zelda. "We got very lucky to find a loophole in his contract."

"What was the loophole?" Lionel asked.

"I'll tell you about that later." Drell said before they went to go off after Snow White and Rumplestiltskin.

"Fair enough." Lionel said as they went to save Snow White and defeat Rumplestiltskin.

"We have him outnumbered and we have the Elements on our side; there's no way he'll be able to beat us." Sabrina said.

"Your aunts and I beat him once before, we could do it again easily." Drell replied sharply.

"When we're done, I would like to have Wolf back," Red narrowed her eyes. "If that's okay."

"We'll see about that." Atticus said to her.

* * *

The Justice League soon finished off the army of thralls downtown as the innocent citizens cheered thankfully.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna take a break." Wonder Woman said to the other heroes.

"Seems to be a good idea," Catwoman smirked. "Kitten and her friends can take it from here."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Batman said.

"So we're going back to what we were usually doing?" Flash asked.

"Let's go then," Batman said. "Our work is done here."

The citizens cheered and thanked the Justice League as they left the city for another day.

"John, I wish you could see this." Zatanna smiled at herself as she left with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group stormed together with firm looks on their faces as they looked like they were ready to kick major butt and take names as they took the elevator and began to work their way up to Rumplestiltskin as Jack and Jill also looked as brave and aggressive as they could. Once they made it in the room that Snow White and Rumplestiltskin were in, they looked ready to kill him.

"Let her go now, Rumplestiltskin!" Jack glared.

"Time's up," Rumplestiltskin chuckled at Snow White before he lifted her off of the ottoman as he held the mirror shard close to her throat. "You said no life is worth a kingdom. What about yours?"

The group got ready to attack Rumplestiltskin with everything they had.

"I'll make this really easy on you little girls." Rumplestiltskin told the princesses.

" **KILL HIM!** " Snow White called out.

"One more step and she dies!" Rumplestiltskin threatened.

"What's the play?" Red asked while aiming her arrow at Rumplestiltskin.

"I'm gonna offer you the deal of a lifetime." Rumplestiltskin said before he used the mirror fragment to open a portal.

"I don't trust a word this Gold Gremlin says." Cherry glowered.

"And I want my powers back!" Lionel added sharply. "I don't want a repeat of Emperor Joker!"

"Then listen up," Rumplestiltskin smirked. "The princesses will leave! Go now and I will let her live and I'll keep an eye on the twins! GO!"

The princesses refused to move.

"I'll kill her and smash the mirror and you'll never see your precious kingdom again!" Rumplestiltskin told them. " **TAKE THE DEAL!** "

"I think it's time you had a taste of the Elements." Thor glared at Rumplestiltskin.

"What are you talking about?" Rumplestiltskin glared back.

"Looks like someone is about to learn a new lesson." Sabrina glared.

Rumplestiltskin laughed. "You people of this realm think you can stop me?" he then asked them. "I'd love to see you try!"

Drell gave the kids a "gentle push" to make them face Rumplestiltskin before they soon joined hands to show him what they meant.

"I really hope you kids know what you're doing." Snow White said to them.

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Thor, Sabrina, and Patch soon joined hands and paws together with Lionel included as they soon began to glow and float in the air and where the former 5th-Dimensional resident soon felt his powers returning as they floated in the air.

"No, it's not possible." Rumplestiltskin glared.

"I'm afraid it is this time," Drell glared back. "And you won't take my heart with you this time like you tried to save your own skin against Hades."

"I'll be back, Big Boy, no matter what they do!" Rumplestiltskin sneered.

"Tuck and roll, Princess Snow White!" Jack and Jill piled up.

Snow White soon tucked and rolled away from Rumplestiltskin's grip as a rainbow-colored blast shot from the adventure group and hit him instantly and he fell to the floor, dropping the mirror shard, luckily not shattering as it slid across the floor and in front of Sleeping Beauty.

"It worked." Drell smiled.

"Is he dead?" Hilda asked, referring to Rumplestiltskin.

"Miss." Rumplestiltskin smirked as his eyes glowed before he looked ready to go through the portal.

"Don't let him escape!" Snow White cried out.

"I got him!" Rapunzel called out as she tossed out her hair like a lasso and it latched onto Rumplestiltskin and she began to pull him far away from the portal with some help from Red as she grabbed the hair rope.

Cinderella soon joined in and so did Snow White and Jack and Jill so then Rumplestiltskin would be pulled in away from the portal.

"We can't let the portal close with him on the other side!" Snow White cried out.

"Keep it open!" Cinderella yelped.

"I don't know how!" Sleeping Beauty panicked. "Last time I couldn't control it!"

Rumplestiltskin was closer and closer to the portal as everyone tried to pull him out of the portal as Sleeping Beauty stared at the mirror shard on the floor.

"He's getting away!" Red cried out.

Sleeping Beauty soon stared at the mirror shard and stomped on it as she had an idea. This closed the portal and with Rumplestiltskin still have half through the portal that killed him as the princesses and Jack and Jill fell back.

* * *

And where this soon freed everyone that had been turned into thralls in the city. One of them was shown to be a woodsman who looked confused of where he was right now.

A car pulled up to show another man as he rolled down the window with a small smirk. "Hey, buddy! You're in the wrong part of town to be dressed like that." he then teased the woodsman.

Officer Laguardia walked to one police car and soon slammed it shut with another officer in the backseat, locking him inside.

"HEY!" The other officer cried out. "Hey, you son of a bitch! Don't you walk away from me! Laguardia, please, come on! Lemme out of here!"


	10. Chapter 10

Back with the others, Snow White was on the floor as the others looked down at her.

"He's dead," Cinderella told Snow White. "We did it."

"The mirror, I'm sorry, I--" Sleeping Beauty started.

"It's alright; you did the right thing." Snow White told her.

"Our people are safe." Rapunzel said to Sleeping Beauty.

Snow White grunted before she seemed to roll over and let out one last icy breath.

"Princess Snow White... You'll be okay now..." Jack frowned. "It's going to be okay."

"I had an icicle ready to stab Rumplestiltskin with," Snow White said softly. "I might've misplaced it."

"No!" Jill cried with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't expect your new friends to use those Elements of theirs." Snow White replied.

Jack and Jill both soon hugged Snow White, not wanting to say goodbye to her as if she was going to die. Salem frowned because this was heartbreaking.

"Sh-She can't die... Can she?" Sabrina asked emotionally.

"Oh, Sabrina..." Zelda frowned as she gave her niece a hug.

"Looks like whatever you guys did up here took care of all those--" Laguardia said as he soon came into the room before flinching at the sad sight as Red got ready to launch an arrow at him. "...Things."

Snow White soon let out cold air from her mouth as she began to turn white and she closed her eyes.

"Only now there's quite a few people you're here with..." Laguardia said uneasily. "No idea where here is... They're gonna need help."

"We should go." Rapunzel nodded.

Drell soon reached into his pocket and brought out a candle.

"What's the candle for, Uncle?" Thor asked.

"I might have a way to bring back Snow White if anyone is willing," Drell replied. "It's a very special, enchanted candle that I found from Snow White's step-mother, Queen Regina. This candle can bring back Snow White--" he then started.

"Drell, no!" Hilda gasped as she knew what that candle did.

"But another life has to be sacrificed in return," Drell then continued, ignoring her protests. "And since Snow White and I are both in this realm... I'll let you kids choose if I should take her place in the afterlife."

"You'd really sacrifice your own life for Snow White?" Atticus asked.

"Yes." Drell nodded.

"But what about the Elements?" Hilda asked. "Can't they bring her back without anyone needing to lose a life?" 

"Maybe it's better this way," Drell said softly. "I almost let you down with Rumplestiltskin when he took over the Council... Maybe you'd be better off without me, Hilda."

"No, I wouldn't," Hilda had tears in her eyes. "Neither one of us would."

"I just want everybody to live happily ever after," Drell said as he dropped the candle in Cherry's hands before he crossed his arms. "Just do it and get it over with. I'll miss you all."

"Dammit, Drell, you might be a giant pain in the ass, but you mean too much to Thor to let me let you die like this!" Lionel began to cry.

"There has to be some way to bring Snow White back without anyone dying." Jill said as she and Jack shed a tear.

"I wish there was some other way, but--" Drell started.

"Please..." Cherry said to Drell.

"I'm sorry." Drell replied.

Jack and Jill soon looked at each other and hugged each other as they began to cry. Cherry gave the candle back as she turned her head before Lionel and Thor hugged her and patted her on the head. Eventually, two teardrops began to fall right onto Snow White and they seemed to shape into a heart once they fell together on the woman's face. Then suddenly, the heart-shaped teardrop began to glow brightly. 

"W-What's going on?" Sabrina asked.

"It can't be," Drell said. "The Power of Love; I should have remembered."

"What?!" The others asked.

"Why didn't I remember this?" Drell groaned. "It makes sense that Jack and Jill would do this."

"By crying?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, Snow White and her husband always saw Jack and Jill as their own children, so it must be strong and powerful enough to help bring her back." Drell explained as Snow White seemed to glow with the heart-shaped teardrops.

The heart-shaped teardrops began to glow brighter as Snow White soon began to thaw back to life as she soon gasped for air as she woke up.

"Snow White!" Jack and Jill beamed before they ran in and hugged her.

"Oh... Kids..." Snow White smiled wearily as she hugged them before warming up. "I'm so glad that Rumplestiltskin didn't get you."

"I'm just glad he's gone for good." Jack smiled back.

"Too bad there isn't another way back home." Jill said.

"Actually, there is there is one magic mirror that is still connected to your realm." Hilda said.

The others soon looked at Hilda.

"There is?" Sleeping Beauty asked. "If there's one, you have to tell me."

"Relax, Beauty," Zelda rolled her eyes. "Like we'd betray you like that and leave you out of this."

"Hmph." Sleeping Beauty narrowed her eyes.

* * *

They soon went back to the Spellman house and came upstairs in the attic.

"Phew!" Cherry grimaced before sneezing. "WACHOO! ...Ugh, it looks and smells like a museum in here. When was the last time you partied here, 1699?"

"Please leave the comments to yourself." Drell told her.

"Okay. Okay." Cherry said.

"Rude." Lionel warned Cherry.

Cherry stuck her tongue out at him. Hilda and Zelda soon came over to their magic mirror which was covered in a tarp before it was moved.

"Now, we'll just activate it again with a bit of magic," Hilda smiled at Snow White and the others. "It's been quiet over the past few centuries, but it just reminded us of good times before Rumplestiltskin and those wars."

"And now that he's gone we can use this to visit you all again." Zelda added.

"Ready, Zelda?" Hilda asked.

"Ready, Hilda." Zelda smiled.

The two sisters soon brought out their hands to use some complex and intense magic. Cherry looked ready to back away in case this would be dangerous.

"Look it!" Drell grinned as he took her arm and pulled her back to see this.

Hilda and Zelda both glowed with pink and green colors as they soon shot at the mirror and after using their magic, there was a glowing and swirling portal that appeared on the glass and there was an image shown of the Fairy Tale Realm. More specifically, Snow White's kingdom.

"We still got it." Zelda smiled.

"You all can now go back home." Drell told the princesses, Red, Jack, and Jill.

"Thanks, big guy." Red said as she playfully punched his arm before wincing.

"Hey, just don't do that to Zeus or Hercules," Drell said to her. "Your hand would probably be limp and boneless right now."

"Noted." Red winced, but wasn't hurt too terribly as she was stronger than she looked.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Sabrina said to the princesses. "Do you think we'll see each other again?"

"I wouldn't say that's impossible." Lionel smirked hopefully.

"You can come and visit us as long as Hilda and Zelda are okay with you using the magic mirror to visit us." Snow White told the adventure group.

The group looked at each other, thoughtful and hopeful about that.

"We'll see what the future brings, princesses." Thor said with a playful curtsy.

The girls chuckled a bit as Thor curtsied even though he was a boy.

"Come along, Jack and Jill," Snow White told the orphans behind her. "Let's go home."

"Let's." Jack and Jill smiled in agreement before they went through the magic mirror's portal together.

Snow White smiled warmly as she went in after them as Red, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, and Rapunzel soon followed behind. Once they walked through the magic mirror and ended back in their realm, the new portal soon closed.

* * *

Hilda and Zelda looked emotional.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Salem told them. "Maybe one of you could visit soon," he then hid a small smirk. "Two less feet to step on my tail."

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny." Sabrina rolled her eyes at Salem.

Salem chuckled before Hilda and Zelda both gave him sharp looks.

"I think it's bathtime for the kitty." Zelda smirked at her sister.

"Oh, yes." Hilda smirked back.

The two then snapped their fingers and made Salem hover before landing in a tub of soap and water.

"NOOOOO!" Salem cried out before he was splashed in the water and the girls used sponges and washcloths on him.

Everybody laughed at that before the young group decided to hang out at Pops' to get some chocolate milkshakes with each other.

* * *

"I gotta say, I'm so glad that you guys are my real friends," Lionel smiled at the others. "If Rumplestiltskin had found me in the 5th-Dimension, everyone else there would just sell me out and want me dead or somethin'."

"Well, those people in the 5th-Dimension are jerks." Thor said.

"Yeah." Atticus added.

"Tell me about it," Lionel rolled his eyes before he sipped his chocolate milkshake. "I don't know what their deal was."

"I dunno either, but have fun in the Justice League," Atticus smiled as Bruce and Selina seemed to walk down the streets together, hand-in-hand as they passed the ice cream shop. "Seems like we're all like one big happy family over there."

"And I'm glad I get to be apart of it with you!" Thor beamed at Lionel.

"Me too, Big Guy." Lionel smiled warmly.

"I just wonder if we'll see the... Um... Grimm Avengers again..." Mo remarked. "I hope so anyway. That was an interesting partnership."

"You got that right." Cherry said.

"Let's hope the next time we see them, it doesn't involve anything dangerous." Patch said.

"That feels unlikely when you live in a town like this." Lionel remarked.

Sabrina seemed to smirk though as her eyes briefly glowed red. "That was amazing," she then said. "Fighting against those thralls... It was like something out of a horror movie."

The others looked at her in concern before she looked back.

"...Sabrina, are your eyes red?" Lionel asked in concern.

"...No," Sabrina said before her eyes were blue again. "What're you talking about?"

Lionel was about to say something, but then shrugged. "It's probably not important," he then said. "I just hope Jack and Jill are a lot happier back home now with the princesses. I wonder what they're all doing right now?"

"Probably adjusting to their new lives in Snow White's castle with Snow White." Mo said.

"Most likely." Atticus said.

The group soon went back to finishing their milkshakes.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Fairy Tale Realm..._ **

"Jack, Jill, welcome to your new home." Snow White smiled as she let the twins come into her castle, showing them a large bedroom that was made just for them with some toys and some weapons to train with as well as some books.

Jack and Jill smiled at each other as they ran inside the room that was made just for them.

"This is amazing." Jill smiled.

"I think we're going to like it here." Jack added.

"I'm glad," Snow White said to them. "You two mean a lot to me. Let's just say that your mother and I were very good friends."

"Well, that's comforting to know." Jack said softly.

"You always did look out for us ever since that day." Jill added.

"Of course," Snow White nodded. "Why don't you kids play a little and I'll see about us having some dinner?"

"Okay, Mom." Jill smiled as she went to play with Jack and their toys.

Snow White beamed a bit as she left the kids alone.

"Jack, do you think we'll visit that realm again someday?" Jill asked her brother.

"Hard to say, Jill, but maybe someday," Jack smiled. "I'm just glad we're free from Rumplestiltskin."

"Me too, he was just such a cold-hearted man." Jill said.

The two of them began to play together with their toys of dolls and action figures. Everybody seemed to be living happily ever after after quite the adventure. Except for maybe Rumplestiltskin and anyone else who was willing to work with/for him.

The End


End file.
